Competicion a Enamoramiento
by Mixer1927
Summary: Jack es un chico estudiante de la escuela DreamWorks... esta tiene una enorme competitividad contra la escuela contraria, Disney y eso no descarta a Jack... pero su manera de pensar cambia cuando ve a la chica de sus dueños, solo hay un pequeño inconveniente ¿podrá mas la competencia? ¿que piensa ella? ¿lo aceptara? ¿que sucederá? (JELSA)
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad sino de sus respectivos autores, sin embargo lo único que es de mi pertenencia es esta historia. No tiene fines de lucro pues el único propósito del fic es entretener ¡GRACIAS!**_

Nos encontramos con Jack fuera de una gran casa color blanca no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña (el vestuario lo elige el lector/a), estaba esperando a sus mejores amigos Hipo Berk y Susan Monster y finalmente los vio llegar.

Jack: HASTA QUE PORFIN LLEGAN- dijo subiendo al Ford fiesta de su amigo Hipo

Hipo: lo siento, aquí la señorita tardo una eternidad en salir

Susan: disculpen pero me tengo que arreglar- se defendió la peliblanca

Jack: ¿y para que te arreglas si no te sirve de nada?- el e Hipo soltaron una carcajada

Susan: si un día te piso "por accidente" no te quejes Frost- dijo mirándolo amenazadoramente

Jack: ay ya pareces de Disney- dijo sarcásticamente

Hipo: no te pases eso si fue muy duro

Susan: te dejare algo claro Frost ANTES MUERTA QUE PRINCESA

Jack: solo estoy bromeando tú tienes carisma a comparación de ellas

Hipo: por cierto ¿hoy es el torneo?

Susan: desgraciadamente…. si

Jack: bueno por lo menos ya llegamos y tu tranquila genórmica vas a ganar

Bajaron del auto y se encontraron con una reja pintada de un azul oscuro y letras escritas en blanco DreamWorks

CON LA COMPETENCIA

Nos encontramos con tres chicas en un Ferrari blanco y algo desesperadas

Merida: ¿Cuánto rayos se va a tardar?- dijo harta

Elsa: Anna llámala por favor- dijo con algo de fastidio Anna obedeció saco su IPhone 5 y comenzó a marcar

Anna: Rapunzel…. te estamos esperando… recuerda que hoy no tenemos que llegar tarde y menos nosotras…la competencia…. Ok bye- colgó y volteo a ver a Elsa- dice que en un momento baja

Esperaron 5 minutos hasta que la castaña llego

Merida: por fin ¿Qué tanto hacías?- dijo con fastidio

Rapunzel: atrapar a Pascal se salió de su jaula

Elsa: muy bien vamos a toda velocidad

Elsa arranco en 15 minutos se encontraban frente a una reja pintada de diferentes tonos y pintada en un color blanco Walt Disney entraron y la primera en saludarlas fue Yesy Story la pelirroja era conocida por su impactante voz y de vez en cuando exageración y ser la hermana del mejor alumno de la escuela, Woody Story

Yesy: hola chicas ¿listas para el concurso?

Merida: CLARO, les patearemos el trasero, en el primer duelo y en el segundo uyyyy van a sufrir

Yesy: esa es la actitud vaquera- dijo la ojiverde

Anna: ¿a qué hora se supone que es la competencia?- pregunto con curiosidad

Yesy: al medio día

Elsa: en qué instituto será?

Yesy: en DreamWorks recuerden que es la final aunque los otros lo hicieron bien

Rapunzel: ganaremos es lo más seguro

Elsa: mejor no hay que confiarnos- sonó el timbre indicando que las clases iniciaban- mejor vallamos a clase

En ambas instituciones las horas pasaron hasta el mediodía los alumnos de la institución Walt Disney ya se encontraban en DreamWorks

Norte: buenas tardes alumnos y alumnas de DreamWorks y Walt Disney les damos la bienvenida a la competencia musical y mencionaremos a los finalistas de DreamWorks es Susan Monster y de Walt Disney Merida Dunbroch, Rapunzel Corona, Elsa Frozen y Anna Frozen- al terminar se oyeron aplausos de los demás y uno que otro chiflido- que empiece la competencia

Hada: Muy bien empezaremos por Susan Monster, comencemos- dijo sentándose en un asiento hasta el frente

Susan: I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agree politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

You held me down, but I got up  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready, 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, the fire  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion  
And you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion  
And you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna hear me roar

Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee, I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero

You held me down, but I got up  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake your ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready, 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, the fire  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion,  
And you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion  
And you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna hear me roar

Roar-or, roar-or, roar-or

I got the eye of the tiger, the fire  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion,  
And you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion,  
And you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna hear me roar

Norte: muy bien señorita Monster tome asiento- Susan obedeció y se sentó junto a Jack e Hipo- ahora pasaran las concursantes de Walt Disney- se levantaron de sus asientos algo de que las chicas no se daban cuenta es que Jack quedo hipnotizado por una chica de las cuatro- empiecen- tomo asiento

Las cuatro: Mama told me not to waste my life  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly

Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And if they give you shhhh...  
Then they can walk on by

Merida: My feet, feet can't touch the ground  
And I can't hear a sound  
But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah

Rapunzel: Walk, walk on over there  
'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah

Las cuatro: Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
Keep talking, all I know is

Mama told me not to waste my life,  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cause wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly

(Hey, hey, woo!)

Elsa: I'm firing up on that runway  
I know we're gonna get there someday  
But we don't need no "Ready. Steady. Go!", no

Anna: Talk, talk turns into air  
And I don't even care, oh yeah

Las cuatro: Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
Keep talking, all I know is

Mama told me not to waste my life,  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cause wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly

I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey  
I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
You better keep on walking  
I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd  
You better keep on walking  
I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd

Your words don't mean a thing  
I'm not listening  
They're just like water off my wings

Mama told me not to waste my life,  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly)  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
And they can't detain you  
'Cause wings are made to fly  
And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down  
No matter what you say – it won't hurt me  
Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
These wings are made to fly

Norte: BRAVO estupenda actuación ahora sigue el extra- volteo a vera Susan- señorita Susan usted será la primera-Susan se levantó con un no tan amigo Derek Medina se colocó en el centro

Derek: Yeah, ya'll know what it is  
Katy Perry, Juicy J

Susan: I knew you were  
You were gonna come to me  
And here you are  
But you better choose carefully  
'Cause I, I'm capable of anything  
Of anything and everything

Make me your Aphrodite  
Make me your one and only  
But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy

So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know whatcha falling for  
Baby, do you dare to do this?  
'Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm?  
'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
There's no going back

Mark my words  
This love will make you levitate  
Like a bird  
Like a bird without a cage  
But down to earth  
If you choose to walk away, don't walk away

It's in the palm of your hand now, baby  
It's a yes or no, no maybe  
So just be sure before you give it up to me  
Up to me, give it up to me

So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know whatcha falling for  
Baby, do you dare to do this?  
'Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm?  
'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
There's no going back

Derek: She's a beast  
I call her Karma  
She eat your heart out  
Like Jeffrey Dahmer  
Be careful  
Try not to lead her on  
Shawty's heart was on steroids  
'Cause her love was so strong  
You may fall in love  
When you meet her  
If you get the chance, you better keep her  
She swears by it, but if you break her heart  
She turn cold as a freezer  
That fairy tale ending  
With a knight in shining armor  
She can be my Sleeping Beauty  
I'm gon' put her in a coma  
Woo!  
Damn, I think I love her  
Shawty so bad  
I'm sprung, and I don't care  
She got me like a roller coaster  
Turn the bedroom into a fair  
Her love is like a drug  
I was tryna hit it and quit it  
But lil' mama so dope  
I messed around and got addicted

Susan: So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know what you're fallin' for

Baby, do you dare to do this?  
'Cause I'm comin' at you like a dark horse

Are you ready for  
Ready for  
A perfect storm?  
Perfect storm?  
'Cause once you're mine  
Once you're mine  
There's no goin' back

Hada: no cabe duda que en ambas instituciones los jóvenes tienen talento ahora LAS CHICAS DE WALT DISNEY- las chicas junto con Yesy se pusieron en el centro

Las cinco: Hey how ya doin' sorry you can't get through  
Why don't you leave you name and your number  
And we'll be back to you

Anna: Ain't got no time for what you think can be described as love  
I'll cut your holds on me you're missing me I've had enough  
It's been so long since you have treated me like I deserve  
(Rapunzel: So long)  
Baby I'm gone you can leave a message for me after the tone

Merida: You called I missed it  
You called I missed it  
You called and I missed it  
Never get back in  
Tired of listenin'

Las cinco: Hey how ya doin' sorry you can't get through  
Why don't you leave you name and your number  
And we'll be back to you (Rapunzel: ooh ooh ooh)

Hey how ya doin' we don't mean to be rude  
Why don't you leave your name and your number  
And we'll get back to you

I that you can call up my phone  
But baby there ain't nobody home  
So won't you leave your name and your number?

And we'll get back to you

Elsa: I'm through with wishin' things with you and me could be so good  
Time to wake up oh no makeups can't make me a fool  
Too much history now it comes down to one thing  
So long (Rapunzel: long), baby I'm gone (gone) you can leave a message for me after the tone  
(Rapunzel: Oh)

Merida: You called I missed it  
You called I missed it  
You called and I missed it  
Never get back in  
Tired of listenin'

Las cinco: Hey how ya doin' sorry you can't get through  
Why don't you leave you name and your number (Rapunzel: number)  
And we'll be back to you (Rapunzel: we'll back to you)

Hey how ya doin' we don't mean to be rude  
Why don't you leave your name and your number  
And we'll get back to you

I that you can call up my phone  
But baby there ain't nobody home  
So won't you leave your name and your number?

And we'll get back to you

Yesy: Listen boy you can never play miss got my mynd twisted  
Whenever I don't answer you be leavin' messages  
You don't do me right cos' you got way to many kicks  
You get the wrong number "brrr" it's unlisted

I'mma change my diggits, I'mma keep you distant  
Oh, now you want me back, you wanna pay a visit  
You gettin' downtown "mmmm" click-click  
Brand new song here yeah-yeah missy with little mix

Yeah I used to hold you down, I don't want you round  
Cos' I'll play that, you just saw me the clown  
Well it's over now  
Yeah it's over now  
And when you call, I'mma send you to my voicemail

Las cinco: Hey how ya doin' (Rapunzel: doin') sorry you can't get through  
Why don't you leave you name and your number (Rapunzel: number)  
And we'll be back to you (Rapunzel: hey! Yeah!)

Hey how ya doin' we don't mean to be rude  
Why don't you leave your name and your number  
And we'll get back to you

Never get back never gonna get back  
Never get back never gonna get back  
(X7)

Rapunzel: Never get back to you

Norte: BRAVO de ambas por su esfuerzo fue excelente ahora los directores dirán quien es el ganador- los directores discutieron un poco y finalmente le dieron un sobre a Norte- y el ganador es... DreamWorks

**Las canciones que canto Susan son de Kathy Perry la primera es Roar y la segunda es Dark Horse mientras que las de Disney es Little mix la primera se llama Wings y la segunda es How ya doin'?**


	2. una nueva amistad

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad sino de sus respectivos autores, sin embargo lo único que es de mi pertenencia es esta historia. No tiene fines de lucro pues el único propósito del fic es entretener ¡GRACIAS!**_

Merida: ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿PERO PORQUE?!- grito terriblemente furiosa

Astrid: porque nosotros si tenemos talento- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Anna: ¡POR FAVOR ESA NI USTEDES SE LA CREEN!- grito con la cara roja mostrando enorme enojo

Eep: no tenemos la culpa de que ustedes no sepan cantar- utilizo un tono burlón

Rapunzel: mejor cállate pelos de alambre- defendiéndolas

Hipo: miren ¡PRINCESITAS! y con eso me refiero a todos los que sean de Walt Disney no se metan con nosotros tenemos a genormicos, monstruos, aliens, cubos de hielo, maestros del Kung-fu, dragones y sentido del humor algo que ustedes no tienen

Yesy: aunque no lo creas tenemos un gran dinosaurio, un demoledor, una arquera, la reina de las nieves, magia, tecnología espacial y hermosura algo que ustedes no tienen y no olvidemos el espíritu vaquero

Hipo: huy que miedo estoy temblando- dijo sarcásticamente

Yesy: ¿quieres ver? Muy bien tengamos algo de acción- dijo con una sonrisa y chasqueando los dedos- su majestad congele la boca de este pobre ingenuo

Elsa empezó a hacer una gran bola de nieve a Hipo y callo pesadamente sobre el al levantarse grito – ¡ESPIRITU DEL INVIERNO!- inmediatamente reacciono pero cuando vio a quien tenía que atacar lo pensó un poco recibiendo un golpe de parte de Susan entonces tomo su cayado y lanzo un rayo contra Elsa esta lo esquivo rápidamente y empezó la batalla. Rapunzel haciendo que su cabello creciera con una canción tomo rápidamente a Po de una pata y lo tiro rápidamente, los profesores y directores se involucraron en la batalla entre esos Ralph que ayudaba a Rapunzel contra Po, mientras Hans estaba en un duelo de espadas con Gato después de unos minutos llego Kitty a apoyar a gato Merida al ver esto fue a auxiliar a Hans, Susan quien ya se había convertido en Genormica peleaba con Rex Anna saco su guitarra y con ella empezó a golpear a Astrid en la cabeza después a Fiona luego a Brutilda hasta que llego a Eep la cual no pudo derribar la chica DreamWorks estuvo a punto de golpearla hasta que otro golpe recibió en la cabeza de parte de Eugene, mientras Elsa le lanzaba hielo a Jack y él lo rechazaba así fue hasta las 3:00 pm hasta que llego la supervisión de las instituciones el señor Alexander Von Ferdinand junto a su esposa Lola Santodomingo

Alexander: ¡¿QUE PASA AQUÍ?!- grito furioso al momento todos pararon- ¡¿QUE LE HICIERON A MI ESCUELA?!

Lola: Tranquilo lo pueden explicar además era de esperarse ambas escuelas son muy… son muy…. son muy mmmmmm jóvenes para reglas ¿no crees?

Alexander: ¡POR SU PUESTO QUE NO LOLA! ¡YA SON LO SIFICIENTEMENTE MADUROS COMO PARA NO SABER PERFECTAMENTE BIEN LAS REGLAS!- dijo regañando

Elsa: disculpa Alexander es que nos provocaron en serio me disculpo en nombre de todo Walt Disney- miro a los alumnos de DreamWorks y dio un suspiro resignado- y también de todo DreamWorks – los demás la vieron con una cara seria y amenazante

Alexander: está bien Elsa esa decisión que acabas de tomar de disculparte de parte de ambos es muy buena espero que los demás sean como ella y aprendan una valiosa lección

Lola: muy bien creo que podemos irnos

Alexander: no espera pero eso no significa que no habrá consecuencias limpiaran todo este desastre profesores vengan

Los profesores se fueron con su supervisor mientras su esposa ayudo a los jóvenes a ordenar el auditorio se la pasaron así por 3 horas hasta que finalmente salieron del instituto Elsa fue una de las ultimas en salir Anna, Rapunzel y Merida se fueron pronto ella se quedo por mas tiempo Jack al ver que Elsa se iba corrió hacia ella la tomo de la muñeca y la llevo a un armario en el se encontraban artículos de limpieza

Elsa: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿te has vuelto loco?- dijo cuando estuvieron adentro

Jack: ¿Qué? No…. Solo quería darte las gracias

Elsa: ¿Por qué?- dijo confundida

Jack: por disculparte… por nosotros eso fue algo…. Muy amable de tu parte

Elsa sonrió- no hay problema ustedes ganaron y nosotros no teníamos por qué reaccionar así, si ganaron es por algo- estaba a punto de salir cuando Jack la detuvo

Jack: ah y perdón por atacarte

Elsa rio un poco- jaja no importa yo ataque a tu amigo- después hubo unos segundos de silencio- mi nombre es Elsa ¿y el tuyo?- dijo extendiendo la mano

Jack: Jack, Jack Frost- dijo respondiendo el gesto- entonces eres de Disney

Elsa: si- miro su reloj- lo siento es un poco tarde me tengo que ir

Jack: espera ¿te puedo ver mañana?

Elsa: no lo se

Jack: tranquila no es como una cita si no como algo entre amigos ¿Qué dices?

Elsa: bueno aun así no sabría cómo decirte aunque siendo tu amiga mi hermana y amigas me arrancarían la cabeza

Jack: jaja si te soy sincero…. Me pasaría lo mismo- Elsa rio un poco por la respuesta

Elsa: está bien ¿Dónde te veo?

Jack: ¿que te parece en el lago congelado? Casi nadie va ahí

Elsa: ok nos vemos mañana después de clases

Jack: hasta mañana

Elsa: hasta mañana

Elsa salió del pequeño armario

* * *

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Era hora de descanso en DreamWorks en la mesa se encontraban Susan, Hipo, Astrid, Derek y Jack aunque ahora estaba un poco pensativo

Astrid: oigan ¿no notan que alguien está muy callado hoy?

Susan: claro que sí, tiene la mirada perdida- se acercó lentamente a Jack y dio un gran grito- ¡BOOOOOOO!- provocando que el peliblanco callera de su asiento

Jack: ¡SOY INOCENTE!- grito cuando oyó las carcajadas de sus amigos- jaja muy gracioso-dijo sarcásticamente

Hipo: ¿Qué te pasa? Hoy andas muy raro- dijo parando de reír

Jack: nada es solo que me desvele es todo

Susan: psss no parece, pero bueno solo porque me hiciste reír te creeré

Pasaron las siguientes horas y llego la salida en ambas instituciones Jack salió apresuradamente mientras Elsa salía con sus compañeras

Elsa: chicas me tengo que ir tengo un compromiso

Anna: ¿y qué tipo de compromiso?- le sonrió de una forma picara

Elsa: me voy a concentrar para escribir una nueva canción hoy voy a explorar un poco para que me inspire

Rapunzel: bueno no llegues tarde

Elsa: si claro ten Anna- le dio las llaves del auto- llévalas

Merida: no gracias me llevara Hans

Anna: de acuerdo vamos Rapunzel adiós chicas- dijo dirigiéndose al auto

Merida se fue con Hans y Elsa fue lo más rápido que pudo al lago congelado y ahí se encontró con Jack

Elsa: disculpa por hacerte esperar

Jack: no hay problema

Elsa: bueno cambiando de tema ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Jack: digamos que regular mis amigos casi me matan del susto

Elsa: ¿Por qué?

Jack: porque estaba pensando…. Cosas y de repente me gritan y me caí de mi asiento

Elsa: jajaja ¿en serio?- Jack asintió con la cabeza- no puedo creer que te hayas caído de una silla

Jack: psss ya que ¿y qué tal el tuyo?

Elsa: digamos que bien pero...- se interrumpió cuando escucho unas risas y Jack la miro con duda- ven sígueme

Jack la siguió y se escondieron de tras de unos arbustos- ¿para que nos escondemos?

Elsa: shhhh puede ser cualquier persona- finalmente llegaron aquellas personas que reían al verlos Elsa abrió los ojos sorprendida y estuvo a punto de gritar pero Jack le tapó la boca

Jack: casi gritas ¿Por qué?

Elsa: no puede ser Jack- se tapó la boca- esto es increíble


	3. ¿porque a mi?

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad sino de sus respectivos autores, sin embargo lo único que es de mi pertenencia es esta historia. No tiene fines de lucro pues el único propósito del fic es entretener ¡GRACIAS!**_

Jack: ¿Qué?- volteo a ver a la pareja- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Elsa: es que es algo sorprendente…. Merida sería incapaz de tener pareja y menos una como…. Hans

Jack: yo pienso que a cualquiera le puede pasar- dijo tratando de calmarla

Elsa: con razón se fue con el pero ¿Por qué no nos dijo nada?- dijo confundida

Jack: yo que sé pero tengo una duda ¿Cómo nos iremos de aquí sin que nos vean?

Elsa: mmmmm tengo una idea- empezó a crear nieve con sus manos ya que a Merida y Hans les molestaba el frio y al ver que empezó a nevar se fueron inmediatamente entonces Jack y Elsa salen de su escondite

Jack: wow oye si tienes a tantas amistades ¿Qué hiciste para venir aquí?

Elsa: utilice algo muy simple llamado excusa

Jack: ¿qué tipo de excusa?

Elsa: como me toca componer una canción dije que exploraría para inspirarme

Jack: si quieres yo te puedo ayudar

Elsa: ¿apoco escribes canciones?- Jack asintió- no te creo

Jack: ¿quieres ver?

Elsa: de acuerdo

Jack: Soy tu mejor amigo  
tu pañuelo de lágrimas,  
de amores perdidos.  
Te recargas en mi hombro  
tu llanto no cesa,  
yo solo te acaricio.  
y me dices porque la vida  
es tan cruel con tus sentimientos?  
yo solo te abrazo  
y te consuelo.  
Me pides mil concejos para protegerte  
de tu próximo encuentro,  
sabes que te cuido.

Lo que no sabes es que  
yo quisiera ser ese por quien  
te desvelas y te desesperas,  
yo quisiera ser tu llanto,  
ese que viene de tus sentimientos,  
yo quisiera ser ese por quien  
tu despertaras ilusionada,  
yo quisiera que vivieras  
de mí siempre enamorada.

Tú te me quedas viendo,  
y me preguntas si algo  
me está pasando,  
y yo no sé qué hacer,  
si tú supieras que me estoy muriendo,  
quisiera decirte lo que yo siento,  
pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,  
y que solo en mi mente  
vivas para siempre...

Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien  
tú te desvelas y te desesperas,  
yo quisiera ser tu llanto,  
ese que viene de tus sentimientos,  
yo quisiera ser ese por quien  
tú despertaras ilusionada,  
yo quisiera que vivieras  
de mí siempre enamorada.

Yo quisiera ser...tu llanto  
tu vida...

Yo quisiera ser...  
tu llanto tu vida...

Yo quisiera ser ese por quien  
tú te desvelas y te desesperas,  
yo quisiera ser tu llanto,  
ese que viene de tus sentimientos,  
yo quisiera ser ese por quien  
tú despertaras ilusionada,  
yo quisiera que vivieras  
de mí siempre enamorada.

Tu llanto...tu vida ohhhh

Elsa: wow pues no tienes mala voz Frost. Está bien ¿de qué crees que pueda tratar?

Jack: qué tal de baile esas son muy populares y además podría ser un gran tema

Elsa: GRAN IDEA, gracias por el consejo ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que más odias de Disney?

Jack: mmmmm bueno parece que son muy superficiales…. Ahora ¿Qué odias más de DreamWorks?

Elsa: tienen cara de antisociales egoístas jeje pero no todos somos superficiales

Jack: bueno lo de antisociales puede ser cierto pero jamás egoístas

Elsa: muy bien ammmm ¿postre favorito?

Jack: pastel de chocolate ¿y tú?

Elsa: IGUAL ¿estación favorita?

Jack: el invierno

Elsa: también- de repente recibió una llamada- bueno…. Anna…. primero no me grites que no soy sorda… para empezar cálmate ok ya lo resolveremos… estoy sola tratando de escribir la canción…. En el lago congelado…. ¡NO! digo no es necesario voy para allá…. Bueno, está bien ¿Dónde es?... voy para allá…. cuídate, bye- colgó-discúlpame Jack pero me tengo que ir

Jack: ¿por qué?- dijo confundido

Elsa: hay audiciones, otra vez mi hermana en serio quiere ganarles

Jack: pero esta vez participare yo

Elsa: ¿Por qué?

Jack: porque mis amigos me obligaron. En fin ¿nos vemos mañana?

Elsa: a la misma hora

Ambos se retiraron a sus hogares Elsa llego a su hogar y Anna la estaba esperando fuera de ella

Anna: ¡¿DONDE ESTABAS?!... ¡NO IMPORTA TENEMOS QUE IRNOS YA! ¡¿TIENES LA NUEVA CANCIÓN?!

Elsa: primero cálmate, segunda no todavía no la tengo pero ya me hice una idea de que trataría

Anna: espero que sea buena vamos al auto

Ambas se dirigieron al auto y Elsa empezó a conducir hacia la casa de Rapunzel que ahí también se encontraba Merida

Merida: VAMOS A LAS AUDICIONES

Elsa: oigan ¿para qué quieren seguir participando?- dijo mientras conducía

Rapunzel: para darles una lección a esos antisociales de DreamWorks

Elsa: pues para mí no tiene ningún sentido ¿para qué seguir compitiendo?

Anna: no hay que rendirnos, además esos tipos son de lo peor

Merida: además no son nada amigables y simpáticos

Elsa: ¿y por qué los juzgan sin ni siquiera conocerlos?

Rapunzel: porque…. Son muy distintos a nosotros y además ¿no viste como nos atacaron ayer?

Elsa: y díganme ¿acaso no los atacamos también?

Anna: claro porque lo único que hacíamos era defendernos

Elsa: como ustedes digan

Llegaron a la escuela, recorrieron los pasillos de la institución cuando llegaron al auditorio para adicionar otra vez se encontraba Fa Mulan adicionando aunque la castaña tenía una suave voz hasta que finalizo su canción después siguió Tiana Frog

Profa. Gothel: MUY BIEN, SIGUENTE- las cuatro amigas pasaron al escenario- espero que tengan algo mejor que demostrar

Rapunzel: She Lives in a shadow of a lonely girl,  
voices so quiet you don't hear a word  
always talking but she can't be heard

Anna: You can see it there if you catch her eye,  
i know she's brave but it's trapped inside  
scared to (show?) but she don't know why

Todas: Wish i knew back then what i know now,  
wish i could somehow go back in time  
and maybe listen to my own advice

I'd tell her to speak up, tell to shout out,  
talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder, tell her  
her she's beautiful,wonderful, everything  
she doesn't see

You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,  
and know that right here, right now, you can be  
beautiful, wonderful, anything you wanna be  
Little me...

Merida: Yeah you got a lot of time to act your age,  
head around a book from a single page,  
hands on a clock only turn one way

Elsa: Run too fast and you risk it all,  
can't be afraid to take a bow  
felt so big but you look so small

Todas: Wish i knew back then what i know now,  
wish i could somehow go back in time  
and maybe listen to my own advice

I'd tell her to speak up, tell to shout out,  
talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder, tell her  
her she's beautiful,wonderful, everything  
she doesn't see

You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,  
and know that right here, right now, you can be  
beautiful, wonderful, anything you wanna be  
Little me...

Profa. Gothel: ok tienen otra oportunidad pero… asegúrense de no fallar

Elsa: gracias profesora

Se retiraron e iban conversando en el camino mientras tanto en DreamWorks

Norte: muy bien hoy será la rifa de quien nos representara para el siguiente concurso de canto- Shifu fue con Norte con una caja llena de papelitos y Norte tomo uno al azar- y nuestro ganador es… JACK FROST- algunas chicas empezaron a gritar

Jack: SUSAN, ERES UNA MENTIROSA- dijo con enojo

Susan: ¿Por qué?- lo miro confundida

Jack: PORQUE DIJISTE QUE DE SEGURO NO ME TOCARÍA A MI, POR LO TANTO CUENTA COMO MENTIRA

Susan: ah ahora resulta que yo tengo la culpa, además yo que iba a saber

Jack: genial ahora no me podre librar de los "ensayos todos los malditos días"

Susan: neee tranquilo yo te ayudare ¿de acuerdo?

Jack: de acuerdo- dijo resignado

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

El grupo de amigas estaba paseando por los pasillos

Anna: oigan ¿ya vieron al chico nuevo?

Rapunzel: ¿hay un chico nuevo?

Merida: si, a poco no se dieron cuenta

Elsa: pues la verdad ahora me he estado concentrando en la canción ya llevo la mitad

Rapunzel: ¿Cómo se llama el chico nuevo?- pregunto con curiosidad

Kristoff: Mateo López- respondió mientras se acercaba a las chicas

Elsa: ¿y tú como sabes?

Kristoff: porque tengo el "privilegio" de enseñarle la escuela- de tras de el llego un chico un tanto alto de ojos cafés delgado nariz fina y cabello castaño corto

Merida: hay el primer día de clases y ya hizo un amigo- dijo fingiendo ternura

Kristoff: no es mi amigo

Anna: ah no seas mala onda Kristoff, trata de socializar mas no seas como un chico anticuado de DreamWorks- volteo hacia Mateo y le extendió su mano- mucho gusto soy Anna, ella es Elsa- ella solo volteo a verlo sonrió y se volvió a agachar la cabeza- ella es Merida- ella le dio una gentil sonrisa- y ella es Rapunzel

Mateo: mucho gusto chicas

Kristoff: en fin te seguiré mostrando la escuela

Se retiraron y llego la hora de la salida Elsa rápidamente fue a su encuentro con Jack hacia el lago congelado pero sin darse cuenta alguien la siguió sin darse cuenta, llego al lago y allí ya se encontraba Jack

Jack: hola Elsa

Elsa: hola Jack ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Jack: muy bien aunque algo frustrante

Elsa: ¿Por qué?

Jack: porque en la rifa esa de lo del para el concurso desgraciadamente me tocó a mí y ahora tengo que ensayar todos los días

Elsa: igual yo fui elegida para el concurso aunque…- se interrumpió cuando oyó unos ruidos y luego vio unas cosas entre la nieve- alguien me siguió- dijo alarmada entonces se empezó a acercar a un arbusto que se estaba moviendo movió un poco el arbusto y al ver quien era dio un fuerte grito- ¡¿QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ Y PORQUE ME SEGUISTE?!

**Jack es Yo quisiera de Reik y las chicas Little Mix Little me**


	4. trato y regaño

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad sino de sus respectivos autores, sin embargo lo único que es de mi pertenencia es esta historia. No tiene fines de lucro pues el único propósito del fic es entretener ¡GRACIAS!**_

Mateo: no es de tu incumbencia

Elsa: y tampoco es de tu incumbencia que es lo que hago con mi vida privada

Mateo: así que nadie sabe que traicionas a nuestra escuela ¿eh?

Elsa: yo no la he traicionado simplemente socializo no espió las vidas privadas de los demás

Jack: ¡EXACTO, NOSOTROS NO TENEMOS LA CULPA DE QUE NO TENGAS VIDA!- volteo a ver a Elsa

Elsa: no te preocupes Jack ve a tus ensayos- Jack iba a hablar pero Elsa insistió- por favor no quiero que te metas en problemas por culpa de este tipo Jack asintió y se fue- ¿Por qué me seguiste?

Mateo: porque eres irresistiblemente bella- dijo tomándola de la barbilla- y quisiera encontrar la manera de convertirte en algo MAS que una amiga- dijo en un tono algo seductor

Elsa: ni lo sueñes- estaba a punto de retirarse pero Mateo la sostuvo de la muñeca y la apretó demasiado fuerte lo cual empezó a incomodar a Elsa

Mateo: lo harás porque si no- hizo una pausa

Elsa: SI NO ¡¿QUE?!- grito ella desafiante

Mateo: le diré a todo el mundo que sales con un chico de DreamWorks

Elsa: mira no sé qué rayos tiene tu mente retorcida pero yo no soy su novia

Mateo: mira preciosa no es necesario tener pruebas lo dices y todo el mundo se lo cree y tú no serias la uncía perjudicada si no también tu inútil amiguito ¿entonces qué dices bombón?

Elsa: de acuerdo pero nadie debe enterase de que soy amiga de un chico de DreamWorks

Mateo: excelente desde ahora eres mi novia- y la tomo de la barbilla- y ni una palabra de esto a ¡NADIE O HABRÁ CONSECUENCIAS!

* * *

DREAMWORKS

Estaba Jack esperando a Lola ya que cantaba bien su voz era muy melodiosa y por fin su profesora de canto llego entraron a un gran auditorio donde se encontraba un piano y un micrófono Lola le hablo un poco sobre música y como podía componer canciones, mientras Jack escribía una canción Lola lo observaba hasta que se acercó a el

Lola: a ver deja eso- le quito su pluma y su libreta- dime ¿Qué tienes?

Jack: nada solo que estoy concentrado es todo

Lola: pues no parece, que tienes tú no eres así aunque te concentres

Jack: es que si te digo probablemente se entere toda la escuela

Lola: tranquilo puedes confiar en mi yo me quedo calladita que los secretos lo se guardar bien y si puedo te ayudo a resolver tu problema

Jack: bueno… hay una chica que desde que la vi quede hipnotizado y hay ciertas complicaciones con ella

Lola: ¿Cómo cuáles?

Jack: porque es de Disney- dijo susurrando

Lola: yo no le veo problema

Jack: pero es de nuestro enemigo todos nos matarían y bueno que me maten a mi está bien pero a ella creo que le arrancarían la cabeza si no es que ya morimos

Lola: primera los demás no deben asustarte y si es tu decisión que sea tu amiga segunda ¿Por qué dices que ya murieron? Al menos que ella este comprometida con alguien más y tú no tengas oportunidad contra esa persona entonces le veo sentido pero el que sean de escuelas distintas… pus no le veo el problema

Jack: lo que pasa es que en estos últimos dos días me he estado viendo con ella pero la siguió un tipo y descubrió que somos amigos

Lola: no te preocupes no tienen derecho a decirte ni siquiera pio y mira si eres amigo de la chica vas bien pero porque no la llamas hoy

Jack: ¡¿HOY?! ¡PERO NI SIQUIERA TENGO SU NUMERO DE TELOFONO!- grito sorprendido

Lola: tranquilízate no grites… ya pareces don refri… ay haditas ¿Cuándo dejare de decirle así? Ya estoy casada con él, ya me fui del tema… bueno el punto es que no te preocupes en un momento vengo- se fue por unos minutos y volvió- ya llegue

Jack: ¿A dónde fuiste?

De repente llegaron unos pingüinos desde el techo

Skipper: listos para la acción

Jack: debes estar bromeando

Lola: ¿acaso tengo cara de broma? No me contestes- Jack solo sonrió- ahora pingüinos me pueden conseguir los datos de….- miro a Jack- ¿Cómo se llama la chica?

Jack: Elsa Frozen

Lola: ya oyeron, los datos de Elsa Frozen ¿por favor?

Skipper: claro que si- estaban a punto de irse

Lola: ah y por favor no le digan nada a nadie y recibirán mucho salmón

Skipper: usted tranquila señorita seremos una tumba- y se retiraron

Paso una semana y los pingüinos ya tenían su informe completo sobre Elsa porque Jack no había visto a Elsa en toda esa semana pero la vería ese mismo día en el gran concurso el evento seria en el instituto Walt Disney

Susan: muy bien Jack no te pongas nervioso

Burro: y si te pones nervioso los imaginas desnudos

Jack: gracias por los consejos- menciono relajadamente- "aunque solo imaginare a Elsa ¿Qué dije?"- pensó ahora más relajado

Estaban en camino hacia el instituto Disney hasta que llegaron y se dirigieron hacia el auditorio mientras el instituto Nickelodeon y Universal o mejor conocido como "escuela de rubias" hacia el auditorio Walt Disney llegaron ahí la se encontraban Lola y Alexander para recordar las reglas pero Lola le dio un giro a las cosas es decir hay nuevas reglas

Alexander: buenas tardes alumnos de DreamWorks, Walt Disney, Nickelodeon y Universal hoy reiniciaremos el concurso de música pero esta vez las reglas son distintas

Lola: se hicieron cambios esta vez se cantaran duetos pero los cantantes serán elegidos por nosotros si participan debe ser individual ya no en grupos

Alexander: y respecto a los duetos no serán los de la misma escuela si no de su contrincante y cualquier alumno puede ser y hoy se iniciara con el primer dueto y participaran primero DreamWorks y Walt Disney ya que fueron los finalistas, Lola tu escoge a los alumnos

Lola: de acuerdo de DreamWorks quiero que sea Jack Frost y de Walt Disney mmmmm Elsa Frozen- los alumnos se levantaron Jack en ese momento quería que se lo tragara la tierra mientras Elsa daba gracias a que fuera él ya que no había posibilidad que la atacara- muy bien canten Heart Attack pero en español. Empiecen

Elsa: en modo de defensa estoy no creo más en el amor si lo hago sé que soy

Jack: como un ataque al corazón

Nunca entregaría todo mi amor a la chica correcta digo no puedo conseguir lo que quiera hoy si se trata de ti nada tengo yo si fuera alguien más y con el corazón herido, podría jugar todo un partido de basquetbol

Elsa: por ti soy como una niña que hoy, pide suplicando más de ti, por ti tú mano sostener no soltarla nunca más

Los dos: me haces brillar. Y lo estoy tratando de ocultar

Sé que en modo de defensa estoy

No creo más en el amor

Si lo hago sé que soy

Como un ataque al corazón (x2)

Jack: nunca había llorado por alguien más, quedo paralizado si te acercas y cuando intento ser más natural parece como si rogara ayuda y ya. No es justo ver que tus problemas que quieres ceder, respiro tu aire, me quema pero se siente tan bien

Elsa: Elsa: por ti soy como una niña que hoy, pide suplicando más de ti, por ti tú mano sostener no soltarla nunca más

Los dos: me haces brillar. Y lo estoy tratando de ocultar

Sé que en modo de defensa estoy

No creo más en el amor

Si lo hago sé que soy

Como un ataque al corazón (x3)

Todos los sentimientos de ayer se han marchado y no me rendiré no hay ningún culpable yeah no hay ningún culpable sé que nunca me alejare cerca del sol siempre te amare solo a mi cúlpame

Elsa: me haces brillar. Y lo estoy tratando de ocultar sé que

Los dos: que en modo de defensa estoy

No creo más en el amor

Si lo hago sé que soy

Como un ataque al corazón (x4)

Elsa: como un ataque al corazón

Lola: ¡EXCELENTE CHAVOS! ¡HACEN UNA HERMOSA PAREJA!- dijo gritando con emoción por lo que se le quedaron viendo algo extraño- disculpen, me emocione pueden volver a sus lugares los dos alumnos se sentaron en sus lugares

Elsa quien estaba a punto de sentarse fue jalada violentamente por Mateo y la saco del auditorio y la llevo a un pequeño armario mientras las otras dos escuelas competían la acorralo contra la pared

Elsa: ¡¿QUE TE PASA?!- dijo molesta

Mateo: me pasa que no soporto que un tipejo se meta con ¡MI NOVIA!

Elsa: ¡NO PUEDES DECIRME DE QUIEN PUEDO SER AMIGA Y QUIEN NO!

Mateo: ¡¿AH NO?!- la tomo de las muñecas y la puso contra la pared- ahora escúchame princesa o me obedeces o habrá grandes consecuencias

Elsa: ¡¿COMO CUALES?!

Mientras la disque pareja discutía Susan iba pasando por los pasillos y oyó un poco de la discusión

Mateo: le podría hacer daño a Anna o a ti

Elsa: no lo harías Anna no te ha hecho nada y además yo no tengo la culpa de que Lola me haya elegido

Mateo: entonces si no quieres que alguien más salga lastimado no te burles de mi Elsa Frozen- entonces se fue acercando a su rostro poco a poco Elsa trataba de liberarse pero no podía por más fuerza que hacia no lograba liberarse

Elsa: ¡AYU…- rápidamente Mateo le tapó la boca pero Elsa seguía tratando de gritar

Mateo: ¡CALLATE!- dijo dándole una cachetada la cual la tiro en el suelo y después le dio una patada en el abdomen se agacho y siguió golpeándola

A ella cada golpe le dolía más lloraba de dolor pero Mateo estaba tan concentrado golpeando a Elsa que no se dio cuenta que cierta peliblanca entraba al pequeño armario lo agarro de la espalda y lo levanto le dio un fuerte puñetazo por lo que el cayo inconsciente

Susan: ¿no sabes que no se debe golpear a una mujer?- dijo mirando a Mateo en el suelo y después vio a Elsa en el suelo casi inconsciente- ¿estás bien?

Elsa: si estoy perfec….- fue interrumpida al caer inconsciente

Susan: hay no ¿ahora qué hago? Ya se iré por Lola

Ella fue corriendo hacia el auditorio al hallar a Lola le explico la situación Lola fue rápidamente hacia el armario

Lola: oh oh

Susan: ¿Qué hacemos? Si les decimos a su hermana pensara que yo la ataque y lo que menos quiero es problemas

Lola: ve por Norte y la enfermera de Universal ellos nos ayudaran- Susan obedeció- ay haditas de las golpizas por favor que esto no sea tan fuerte- hablo sola suplicado a las "haditas" Susan regreso en pocos minutos con Norte y una chica de 25 años de cabello morado atado en dos colas, delgada piel medio morena y ojos azules

Xena: ¿para qué nos necesitas?

Lola: Norte lleva a estos chicos a la enfermería de Xena

Norte tomo a los dos chicos y los llevo directo a la enfermería Jena checo a sus dos pacientes al observarlos le explico a Lola que todo estaría bien que solo necesitarían reposo por unos días Susan aliviada de no tener problemas salió de la enfermería y se dirigió al estacionamiento donde Jack, Hipo y Burro la esperaban

Jack: ¿ahora porque tardaste tanto?

Susan: fue por tu culpa

Jack: ¿mi culpa? ¿Porque mi culpa?

Susan: porque con la chica con la que cantaste tenia novio, entonces tuvieron una pelea entonces el chico la empezó a chantajear después a golpear lo cual no me pareció así que entre al armario donde estaban golpee al chico se desmayó luego la chica se desmayó al verme atrapada le explique a Lola la situación mando a llamar a Norte para que los llevara al enfermería, la enfermera dijo que todo estaba bien que solo reposaran Lola me dijo que no me preocupara y me dijo que me fuera me fui y estoy aquí

Jack: ¿QUE? Yo no tengo la culpa de que me hayan elegido me disculpas

Susan estaba a punto de hablar pero llego Lola y se llevó a Jack por un momento

Lola: ten Jack este es su número de teléfono llámale hoy para levantar sus ánimos, eso siempre sirve con las chicas

Jack: no ¿estás loca? Por poco la matan a golpes por mi culpa

Lola: claro que no ese tipo la está chantajeando con algo estoy segura pero yo me encargare de eso y tú no te preocupes tu llámala le dices que te lo contó tu mejor amiga y que le deseas buena suerte en la recuperación así de simple… es de verdad

Jack: ¿debo confiar en ti?

Lola: Jack no estoy jugando es en serio si la quieres debes hacer que lo sepa como de lugar, puedes lamentarlo después

Jack: está bien pero nada de truquitos de los de hoy ¿de acuerdo?

Lola: está bien es un trato ahora da el siguiente paso,

CONTINUARA…


	5. nuevo comienzo

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad sino de sus respectivos autores, sin embargo lo único que es de mi pertenencia es esta historia. No tiene fines de lucro pues el único propósito del fic es entretener ¡GRACIAS!**_

Jack quedo confundido por la expresión de Lola paso la tarde estaba indeciso quería hablar con Elsa pero no quería que la mataran a golpes y si la llamara posiblemente contestaría Anna y se suicidarían claro según su forma de pensar no se resistió más y finalmente para su fortuna contesto Elsa

Elsa: bueno

Jack: amm bueno Elsa

Elsa: ¿Quién habla?

Jack: soy yo Jack perdón por llamarte pero solo quería saber cómo te sentías

Elsa: de que hablas?- si hizo la desentendida

Jack: mi amiga Susan me conto de la situación y que tu novio te golpeo por mi culpa entonces ella se metió a golpearlo y al final los dos terminaron inconscientes

Elsa: entonces si te enteraste

Jack: claro que me entere y de verdad me siento culpable

Elsa: no tienes que sentirte culpable solo que mi novio es muy celoso nada mas no tienes por qué preocuparte

Jack: en serio lo siento

Elsa: no hay problema además yo también fui algo agresiva con el

Jack: mejor cambiemos de tema ¿Cómo vas con tu canción?

Elsa: ya la acabe gracias por la idea- hubo un momento de silencio- oye ¿y si tenemos como código o algo así?

Jack: ¿un código? ¿Para qué?

Elsa: para echarnos indirectas y todo eso podría servir ¿no crees? Y así nadie se dará cuenta

Jack: genial el mío será mmmm ¡DIVERSION!

Elsa: ok el mío será ¡LIBERTAD!

Jack: genial ya podremos hablarnos más seguido ¿no?

Elsa: de acuerdo entonces así quedamos nos vemos mañana

Jack: pero ¿no se supone que tienes que reposar?

Elsa: no además no me perderé el concurso para que ustedes ganen- dijo bromeando

Jack: jaja está bien hasta mañana adiós

Elsa: bye

Al día siguiente la segunda ronda seria en El Universal los alumnos de las cuatro instituciones listos para la siguiente ronda pero esta vez seria Universal contra Nickelodeon los demás solo observaban las canciones algo pegajosas y Elsa y Jack se hacían una que otra señal lo que les provocaba risas o mal entendidos fue así durante toda la ronda hasta que por fin termino Jack apenas salía de aquella institución hasta que fue jalado por alguien quien lo llevo a un árbol de tras de la institución aunque al darse cuenta de quien lo jalo no sintió más que desprecio y rencor, aquel disque rubio que jugo con su amiga Fiona estaba frente a el

Jack: ¿que quieres Encantador?

Encantador: nada solo que me he dado cuenta de algo y que solo vengo a aclarar contigo

Jack: ve al grano

Encantador: he notado que te has fijado en Elsa Frozen de Disney

Jack: ¿Cuál es el punto?

Encantador: que no te acerques a ella esa chica es para alguien como yo

Jack: oye tranquilo, ella ya tiene novio y además no me he fijado en ella y si te gusta hazme el favor de no meterme en tus cosas

Jack se retiró ¿Qué acaso no había más chicas? Se preguntaba en su mente antes de regresar a casa fue un rato al lago congelado era su lugar favorito el único lugar donde había nieve todo el año se decía que era un lugar muy especial se sentó sobre una roca entonces de la nada un muñeco de nieve llego se acercó a Jack

Olaf: hola soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos

Jack: ammm ¿hola?

Elsa: ¡OLAF YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO CORRAS TAN RÁPIDO!-dijo gritando hasta que vio a Jack- ¡JACK! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jack: vine a escribir un poco ¿y tú?

Elsa: me toca pasear a Olaf…. ¡OH NO OLAF!

Jack: ¿Qué pasa?

Elsa: Olaf puede hablar

Olaf: me ofendes Elsa pero no diré nada de que traicionas a tu escuela

Elsa: Olaf no traiciono a nadie además es bueno ser amiga de otras personas

Olaf: lo que tú digas- observo el lago congelado- ¿puedo patinar?

Elsa: claro que puedes patinar

Olaf: ¡GENIAL! - Olaf empezó a patinar

Mientras Olaf patinaba Jack y Elsa conversaban a veces reían o simplemente se veían así fue hasta que cayó

Elsa: es muy tarde ya me voy Jack que te vaya bien nos vemos mañana

Jack: ¿en dónde?

Elsa: pues aquí

Jack: ok hasta mañana Elsa

Al día siguiente

Elsa está esperando a Jack en el lago aunque sabía que Mateo la podría golpear por seguir viendo a Jack pero no le importaba ella quería ver a su nuevo amigo y tenía curiosidad por saber cómo eran los chicos de DreamWorks

Jack: hola Elsa

Elsa: hola Jack- noto que Jack traía una bolsa de plástico- ¿Qué traes ahí?-dijo apuntando a la bolsa de plástico

Jack: unos cuantos bocadillos que acabo de comprar

Elsa: wow tú piensas en todo- dijo sentándose en la nieve después Jack se sentó junto a ella- ¿son de chocolate verdad?

Jack: exacto, fue el olor ¿no?

Elsa: es que su olor es tan esplendido

Jack: ¿quieres uno?

Elsa: claro que si- Jack abrió la bolsa por lo que Elsa tomo uno- gracias- dijo algo sonrojada

Jack: de nada te voy a preguntar algo ¿te agrada "la escuela de rubias"?

Elsa: muy poco solo algunos maestros y tres alumnos me agradan

Jack: ¿Quiénes?

Elsa: de maestros es Gru, El Lorax, Luci y el de historia que es el profesor Mani

Jack: ¿un mamut?

Elsa: es uno de los que me cae bien y de los alumnos son Alvin, Simon y Teodoro

Jack: ¿ardillas?

Elsa: ah déjame además no es la única escuela con profesores extraños por ejemplo nosotros y ustedes somos un digno ejemplo

Jack: gran ejemplo la más normal es Nickelodeon y tiene grandes cantantes

Elsa: claro por ejemplo no es normal tener a una rata como maestro de gastronomía

Jack: tampoco es normal tener un león y un leopardo como maestros de actuación

Elsa: ¿Cómo es tu profesor de baile?

Jack: un hipopótamo y una jirafa ¿y los tuyos?

Elsa: ella es humana aunque algo estricta especialmente con Rapunzel ¿Cómo es el de historia?

Jack: es humano aunque con una asentó ruso ¿y el tuyo?

Elsa: es un mandril…. Literalmente

Jack: ¿Por qué no vamos en una escuela normal?

Elsa: no tengo idea pero nuestras escuelas no están mal son muy buenas divertidas y bueno infinidad de cosas

Jack: claro dime cuando seas mayor ¿qué quisieras ser?

Elsa: Actriz y cantante ¿y tú?

Jack: solo actor eso de cantar no se me da

Elsa: ¿de qué hablas? Cantas muy bien

Jack: pero era porque estaba inspirado

Elsa: no se necesita inspiración para cantar bien y también compones muy bien

Jack: no lo sé realmente canto muy mal

Elsa: si tú lo crees pero para mí cantas perfectamente bien

De ese tema discutieron toda la tarde hasta que callo la noche pasó Domingo y llego lunes la revancha de DreamWorks y Disney se encontraban en DreamWorks las cuatro instituciones

Alexander: buenas tardes alumnos hoy será donde las cosas se complican

Lola: por ahora se podrá hacer la competencia por grupos espero que se organicen empecemos con Disney

Las cuatro chicas subieron con otros cuatro chicos entre esos Mateo para acompañar a su "novia" mientras los demás solo estaban para bailar

Elsa: bueno esta canción yo la compuse y se la debo a la Diversión y a la Diversión se la voy a dedicar

Rapunzel: Hey baby  
Tell me your name  
I gotta fever for you  
I just can't explain  
But there's just one problem  
I'm a bit old school  
When it comes to lovin'  
I ain't chasing you  
Been waiting  
I'm on a roll  
You've got to let yourself go

Elsa: Whoa  
You know that I've been waiting for you  
Don't leave me standing all by myself  
Cause I ain't looking at no one else

Merida: Hey  
Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move

Las cuatro: Hey  
Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move

Anna: Oh silly  
Why you afraid  
Don't be a big baby  
Quit playing games  
And put your arms around me  
You know what to do  
And we can take it down low

Elsa: Whoa  
You know that I've been waiting for you  
Don't leave me standing all by myself  
Cause I ain't looking at no one else  
Looking at no one else

Las cuatro: Hey  
Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move

Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move

Anna: I know that you wanna  
But you can't cause you gotta  
Stay cool in the corner  
When the truth is that you wanna move  
So move  
I know that you wanna  
But you can't cause you gotta  
Stay cool in the corner  
When the truth is that you wanna move  
So move

Elsa: Move it baby, whoa  
You know that I've been waiting for you  
Don't leave me standing all by myself  
Cause I ain't looking at no one else  
Looking at no one else  
Looking at no one else

Las cuatro: Hey! Hey!  
I'm ready, hey  
Boy come and get me  
Don't be scared  
Show me what you do  
Don't you know a girl  
Like a boy who move  
Hey! Hey!  
I'm ready, hey  
Boy come and get me  
Don't be scared  
Show me what you do  
Don't you know a girl  
Like a boy who move

Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move

I'm ready, hey  
Boy come and get me  
Don't be scared  
Show me what you do  
Don't you know a girl  
Like a boy who move

Elsa al final de la canción le dio una gran sonrisa pero Mateo se dio cuenta por lo que la tomo de la cintura y la beso a la fuerza ella trataba de disimular pero no le quedaba de otra más que actuar en frente de todos Jack se puso rojo de ira entonces fue con su amiga a pedirle un gran favor

Lola: disculpe señor Mateo pero este no es lugar para hacer esa clase de acciones pero solo por esta vez su falta de respeto será pasada por alto continuemos con DreamWorks- dijo en un tono duro y frio

Susan se puso en el centro pero antes de cantar dio un breve mensaje

Susan: bueno esta canción no fue escrita por mi si no por mi amigo dice al principio esta canción fue inspirad en la libertad y será dedicada a la libertad

Susan: You're so hypnotising  
Could you be the devil, could you be an angel  
Your touch, magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing

They say be afraid  
You're not like the others, futuristic lover  
Different DNA, they don't understand you

You're from a whole 'nother world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light

Kiss me, Ki-Ki-Kiss me  
Infect me with your loving fill me with your  
poison  
Take me, Ta-Ta-Take me  
Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction  
Boy, Boy you're an alien, your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural, extra-terrestrial

You're so supersonic  
Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your laser  
Your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic

You're from a whole 'nother world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light

Kiss me, Ki-Ki-Kiss me  
Infect me with your loving fill me with your  
poison  
Take me, Ta-Ta-Take me  
Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction  
Boy, Boy you're an alien, your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural, extra-terrestrial

This is transcendental,  
On another level  
Boy, you're my lucky star  
I wanna walk on your wavelength  
And be there when you vibrate  
For you, I'll risk it all, all

Kiss me, Ki-Ki-Kiss me  
Infect me with your loving fill me with your  
poison  
Take me, Ta-Ta-Take me  
Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction  
Boy, Boy you're an alien, your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural, extra-terrestrial

Extra-terrestrial

Extra-terrestrial

Boy, Boy you're an alien, your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural, extra-terrestrial

Lola: ¡MUY BUENA FORMA DE EXPRESARSE! y que lindo

Termino la ronda al salir Elsa lo primero que hizo fue ir a buscar a Jack lo encontró pero simplemente Jack la ignoro Elsa lo jalo hacia un armario al estar adentro empezó a ponerse difícil

Elsa: ¿Qué te sucede?

Jack: nada solo que estoy cansado es todo

Elsa: ¿Qué te pasa? Estabas bien y ahora estás enojado y quiero saber porque

Jack: pues no te lo diré así de simple

Elsa: mírame ¿Por qué?

Jack: porque tu…

CONTINUARA...


	6. decide anda vamos habla dime que ok no

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad sino de sus respectivos autores, sin embargo lo único que es de mi pertenencia es esta historia. No tiene fines de lucro pues el único propósito del fic es entretener ¡GRACIAS!**_

Jack: porque tu…. me caes bien y te me haces una chica muy simpática para un golpeador como ese tipo

Elsa: ohhhh- dijo algo decepcionada- de acuerdo nos vemos luego- salió del pequeño armario seguida por Jack

Pero Jack fue nuevamente jalado pero esta vez por Lola

Lola: ¡¿ERES TONTO O TE HACES?!

Jack: ¿Qué?

Lola: ¿es neta Frost? ¡¿ES NETA?! Nadie te entiende o sea… primero que si la quieres luego que no luego que si nadie te entiende, por eso no tienes amigos y uno que trata de ayudar no sirve ¿Por qué? Porque ahora resulta que no nadie nadie te entiende pero claro claro yo tengo la culpa de todo como siempre ¿Quién es la culpable? Lola Lola y Lola- empezó a hablar rápidamente como si no hubiera un mañana hasta Jack se desespero

Jack: ¡PERO SOMOS COMPLETTAMENTE DIFERENTES! ¡¿NO LO ENTIENDES?!- ella solo lo miro con cara "tranquilo viejo"

Lola: ¿y eso que? Ahí tienes a Miri Leyva Navarro de Universal que es novia de James Maslow de Nickelodeon o Vaneza Martell Herrera igual de Universal y esta con Niall Horan de Nickelodeon (no me golpeen)

Jack: ¿Quiénes son esas?

Lola: Miri es alta de ojos verdes delgada de pelo castaño claro y Vaneza es de ojos cafés y brillantes (ojos de perro) pelo castaño claro con mechas californianas usa pupilentes azules y no está ni llenita ni delgada

Jack: ah la ojiazul falsa

Lola: si pero no es el punto Miri ha estado loca por James hasta que por fin se lo dijo todo igual que Vane y nadie se molestó por eso más bien al contario su amiga se alegró por ellas igual que sus compañeros

Jack: ¿Cuál es el punto?

Lola: que no te dejes intimidar

Jack simplemente no contesto solo salió de aquel pequeño armario pero choco con una chica de ojos cafés pelo castaño oscuro algo desarrollada y de estatura media

¿?: Discúlpame no te vi

Jack: no hay problema

¿?: ah gracias… ¿Cómo te llamas?

Jack: Jack, Jack Frost ¿y tu?

¿?: María Gonzalez- repentinamente llegaron otras dos chicas

Miri: Mari tenemos que hacer el proyecto del profe David o nos gritara como es su costumbre

Vaneza: ese viejito se queja de todo

María: antes me caía bien pero se ha amargado mucho- luego llegaron otros dos chicos

James: hola nena- le dijo a Miri después volteo a ver a Jack- ¿Quién es este tipo?

Maria: ah chicos les presento a Jack, Jack ellos son Vaneza, Miri, Niall y James

Jack: mucho gusto

Miri: igualmente Mari ¿Qué crees?

Mari: ¿Qué creo?

Vaneza: parece que Alex tiene novia

Miri: de verdad lo siento Mari

María: por mí que haga lo que se le dé la gana- dijo molesta

Vaneza: pero siento…. Extraño que nosotras tengamos novio y tú no ¿verdad cariño?

Niall: si hermosa- se dieron un corto beso en los labios (nel largo y se babearon la cara)

Maria: ammmm ok

Miri: yo creo que quiere darte celos

Maria: hay aja mejor no me hago ilusiones porque solamente me ilusiono y nada mas

Vaneza: pero respecto a su actitud contigo opino lo mismo que Miri

Maria: no tengo idea y ni me interesa

James: yo estoy de acuerdo con la futura señora de Maslow- se dieron un corto y tierno beso

Maria: ¿les he dicho que eso me pone insoportable?

Miri: perdón Mari pero ¿Por qué no consideras a Jack?

Maria: ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

Jack: si ¿de qué habla?- después volteo a ver a Vaneza- tú eres la ojiazul falsa ¿verdad?

Vaneza: ah déjame… los uso porque tengo ojos de perro

Niall: ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que tienes unos ojos hermosos?- ahora si se babearon la cara

Miri: ya la conoces

Vaneza: ash deja de presumir que los tuyos son naturales- dijo pasando su dedo por la mejilla como si estuviera llorando

Maria: pero ustedes están blancas no que yo toda morenilla y fea

James: mejor vámonos que estas chicas empezaran a pelear

Jack: ¿acaso se pone feo?

Niall: no pero si insoportable

Las chicas se quedaron discutiendo mientras los chicos se iban Miri, Vaneza y Mari al darse cuenta los persiguieron al estacionamiento

Jack: bueno fue un gusto conocerlos

Maria: igualmente Jack hasta…. Algún día

Miri: ¿tienes WhatsApp?

Vaneza: ya vas a empezar

Miri: seee

Jack: creo que si

Miri: ¡GENIAL! pásamelo- Jack le paso su número de celular- genial te agrego y a ustedes se los paso

Maria: si si nos vemos luego

Vaneza: pero vienes

Maria: si voy a venir adiós

Los de más: adiós- dijeron mientras la castaña se retiraba

James: nos vemos luego nena- se dieron un beso largo y tierno (mi vida ok no)

Vaneza: adiós cariño

Niall: adiós baby

Se retiraron a sus hogares al llegar Jack recibió una llamada de Susan

Susan: hola Jack solo te llamo para preguntarte algo

Jack: si tu solo ve al grano

Susan: ¿te gusta Elsa Frozen?

Jack: por supuesto que no, no es fea, pero por favor es de Disney no soy un traidor

Susan: ah ok gracias nos vemos mañana bye

Jack: bye

Luego llamaron a la puerta salio y se encontró con un chico castaño, ojos cafés claro medio alto y delgado

¿?: ¿Tú eres Jack?

Jack: si- respondió dudosamente

¿?: Soy Alejandro y vengo a decirte una cosa

Jack: ¿Cuál?

Alejandro: que pienses bien lo que haces especialmente si se trata de Mari si no habrá consecuencias

Jack: ¿de qué hablas? La acabo de conocer y si hablo con ella sería como amiga

Alejandro: solo piénsalo- finalmente se retiro

Al día siguiente Jack comía tranquilamente con sus amigos hasta que llego Encantador y le tiro violentamente su comida

Encantador: ¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE METIERAS CON ELLA!- dijo furioso y gritando

Susan: él no se ha metido con nadie oxigenado

Encantador: se supone que son tus amigos y ¿no les has contado tu pequeña "amistad con una de Disney?

Hipo: Jack ¿de qué rayos está hablando?

Encantador: este traidor se ha estado viendo a escondidas con Elsa Frozen en el lago congelado

Susan: Jack ¿eso es cierto?

Encantador: por favor ¿Por qué creen que ha estado tan callado y pensativo?

Astrid: ¡DEJALO HABLAR!- grito muuuuy molesta

Jack: ¡CLARO QUE NO Y SI FUERA CIERTO NO TENDRIAS NINGUN DERECHO A METERTE EN MI VIDA PRIVADA!

Encantador: por favor Frost hasta ayer te metiste con ella a un armario y no creo que haya sido para hablar

Jack: ¡MIRA YA TENGO SUFICIENTE CON ESTO PRIMERO LLEGA UN TIPO DE DISNEY A AMENAZARME PORQUE CREE EXACTAMENTE LO MISMO DESPUES UNO DE UNIVERSAL POR QUE CREE QUE ME GUSTA SU AMIGA QUE EN REALIDAD PARECE QUE LO ODIA Y LUEGO HASTA UNO DE MI PROPIO COLEGIO!

Encantador: pero no es suficiente con una de Disney si no también con una de Universal

Jack: ¡NO HAY NADA SOMOS AMIGOS NADA MAS O POR LO MENOS CONOCIDOS!

Encantador: mejor terminemos con esto Frost- le dio un puñetazo en la cara

Jack no se quedó de brazos cruzados le devolvió el puñetazo y se pusieron en guardia Jack soltó una fuerte patada Encantador la esquivo pero Jack no reacciono igual si no que cayo cuando Encantador lo pateo lo tomo del cuello y lo empezó a cachetear Jack empezó a sangrar pero para su suerte los profesores llegaron Alex dio un fuerte rugido para detener la pelea

Alex: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Gloria: si no quieren explicarnos es recomendable que se vallan a sus clases ahora mismo

Los demás se fueron Jack se quedó ahí tirado Norte le recomendó que se fuera a su hogar obedeció pasaron unas horas y le llego un WhatsApp "Hola Jack soy Miri oye ¿no quieres venir a comer con nosotros?" "si claro ¿en dónde?" "en el Luna Park en una hora" paso una hora y se vio allí con sus nuevos amigos

Vaneza: hola Jack- noto sus cicatrices- ¿Qué te paso?

Jack: tuve una pelea que piensa que soy novio de una de Disney

Miri: ¿te gusta?

Jack: pues es bonita y simpática pero el problema es que es de Disney

Vaneza: te podemos recomendar a una psicóloga muy buena

Jack: Lola ¿verdad?

Miri: no, nosotras hablamos de Mari

Jack: ¿es en serio?

Maria: tengo algo de experiencia

Vaneza: si en serio es muy buena y sabe escuchar y si quieres enterarte de algo consúltalo con Miri y si necesitas que te defiendan soy una buena abogada

James: cada una tiene su especialidad

Jack: entiendo ¿y donde comeremos?

Vaneza: yo planeaba primero ir al cine a ver los X-MEN dicen que esta buena

Maria: ¿pues que esperamos?

Miri: ¡GENIAL! Vaneza y Niall vallan por los boletos James y yo apartamos los lugares y Mari y Jack van por las palomitas

Mientras los demás hacían los que les indico Miri Jack y Mari se formaron en la larga fila

Maria: entonces dime ¿Por qué no le dices nada?

Jack: porque nos matarían está bien que me maten a mí pero a ella ¿Por qué?

Maria: no te van a matar o yo no creo por ejemplo Miri pensaba exactamente lo mismo y seguimos siendo amigas y si no aceptan tus decisiones no son tus amigos

Jack: pero ¿Cómo puedo decírselos?

Maria: bueno no lo digas de sopetón más bien saca el tema poco a poco y así revelaras tu secreto pero algo que note en el concurso es que ambos se quieren de eso estoy segura

Jack: ¿Cómo de que ya sabias?

Maria: me di cuenta porque cuando dijo diversión te volteo a ver y tú para vencer a tu por decirlo así rival compusiste una canción a la cual note que le encanto yo diría que también le gustas

Jack: bueno y si me dices esto ¿porque no lo consideras tú?

Maria: ¿Qué?

Jack: se nota que le gustas a Alejandro con decirte que me fue a amenazar de que pensara bien y más si se trataba de ti

Maria: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí?

Jack: ¿porque lo odias?

Maria: no lo odio solo que no me agrada mucho es todo

Jack: de acuerdo ¿pero porque?

Maria empezó a contar a Jack las razones de porque no le gustaba mucho involucrarse con él en el que ellos platicaban Elsa entraba al cine vio a Jack repentinamente se le hizo un nudo al estómago tanto que fue a donde estaban y se puso en medio de los dos

Maria: discúlpame pero ¿te podrías hacer a un lado porfa?

Elsa: discúlpame ¿te molesto?

Maria: un poquito porque no me dejas platicar aquí con el joven

Elsa: que pena querida pero no me voy a quitar

Maria: ¿sabes que Jack? Te dejo con tu amiga me adelanto si necesitas ayuda no dudes en llamarme y en cuanto a ti si platicaba con él era para tu conveniencia

Elsa: ¿a qué te refieres?

Maria: discúlpame pero ya me sacaste de la fila automáticamente me tengo que ir- estuvo a punto de retirarse pero Jack la sostuvo de la muñeca

Jack: no porque necesitare ayuda mejor quédate

Maria: ya que

Elsa: no me voy a quitar de una vez les aviso

Maria: pues es tu problema no mio

Elsa: bajale a tu tonito

Maria: bajale tú, yo no me metí en tu conversación ¿o si?

Elsa: pues prácticamente si ya que estas con mi…. Mejor amigo

Maria: pero no quisieras eso tu quisieras más si no NO ESTUVIERAS AQUÍ- dijo levantando un poco la voz

Elsa: ¿Qué tonterías hablas?

Maria: ignórame, mejor me voy para no explotar

Elsa: ¿será eso o que tienes miedo?

Maria: ¿miedo de que? ¿de ti?

Elsa: no solo que Jack te rechace ¿cierto?

Maria: me disculpas pero yo no me meto con nadie y si no me crees me da igual porque sé que no lo hago y pregúntale a cualquiera

Jack: mejor cálmense

Elsa: claro querida si no tienes nada ¿Cómo quieres que te hagan caso?

Maria: YA CALLATE OXIGENADA O LO QUE SEAS Y DEJAME EN PAZ- alzo la voz

Miri: Mari ¿Qué te pasa?

Maria: nada Miri, luego te digo mejor me voy vean la película yo mañana vendré a verla así que no me perder de nada

Vaneza: ¿vas a ir a la escuela?

Maria: no tengo la menor idea de cuando iré o siquiera si volveré a salir- dijo yéndose del cine

Vaneza: Jack si así es esta chica como abogada te digo que no te conviene

James: miren Mari siempre ha sido muy sensible y es bromista si pero solo con nosotros porque sabe que lo decimos de juego es muy paciente

Miri: pero no es bueno hacerla enojar

Finalmente se retiraron a la sala

Jack se fue Elsa se sentía verdaderamente mal por haber ofendido a Maria, Elsa se ofreció a llevar a Jack a su casa el acepto pero al llegar se iba a bajar pero Elsa lo detuvo

Elsa: perdón por haber ofendido a tu amiga

Jack: no importa me disculpare mañana con ella

Elsa: en verdad lo siento no era mi intención

Jack: pues parecía todo lo contrario

Elsa: no en verdad lo siento solo que creí que ella era algo más de ti

Jack: es que después de hablar contigo ayer choque con ella pero creo que recibiré una segunda golpiza

Elsa: ¿Por qué?

Jack: primero porque un tipo de mi institución nos descubrió y me dijo que ni te dirigiera la palabra y la segunda porque un tipo me amenazo que si la hacía daño a Mari habría consecuencias

Elsa: ok que te vaya bien nos vemos luego

Jack: no, quiero ir al lago congelado

Elsa: ¿Qué?

Jack: vamos por favor

Elsa: ok- se fueron hacia el lago congelado

CONTINUARA


	7. verdad

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad sino de sus respectivos autores, sin embargo lo único que es de mi pertenencia es esta historia. No tiene fines de lucro pues el único propósito del fic es entretener ¡GRACIAS!**_

Al llegar al lago Jack bajo rápidamente del auto Elsa lo siguió al correr tropezó y cayó encima del entonces al caer sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros él se perdió en el profundo azul de los ojos de ella, ella hipnotizada por los ojos de él se fueron acercando poco a poco y…. Elsa recibió una llamada de Anna, se levantó del suelo y respondió la llamada

Elsa: bueno…. no ¿Qué necesitas?... si claro…..ok….hasta al rato bye

Jack: ¿Qué sucede?

Elsa: Anna me necesita nos vemos luego- se despidió se fue del lugar pero sin antes darle un tierno beso a Jack en las mejillas

Jack: hasta luego- dijo algo nervioso y sonrojado

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Elsa estaba en clase de historia con el profesor Rafiki estaba a punto de irse pero el profesor la detuvo

Rafiki: Elsa te he notado algo extraña estos días puedo ver que escondes algo pero no se que es… pero no quieres que nadie lo sepa

Elsa: profesor yo no escondo nada- trato de disimular- no tengo nada que esconder

Rafiki: tengo la idea de que sientes algo raro por alguien que apenas conoces y no es de esta institución

Elsa: nop absolutamente nada

MIENTRAS TANTO EN DREAMWORKS

Jack caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la institución cuando vio a uno de los mejores profesores de baile le decían rey por su ritmo entre otras palabras el Rey Julián con sus asistentes Moris y Mort

R.J.: mira que tenemos por acá un enamorado de pelo blanco

Moris: no es algo que se ve todos los días mi rey

Jack: de que hablan

R.J.: esa cara que tienes es por una mujer eso es más que obvio

Moris: aunque no pareces muy contento

Jack: pues no lo estoy no puedo expresarle lo que siento

R.J.: todo es cuestión de mirarla a los ojos… acercarte, y dile, cuanto la odias

Jack: en realidad me gusta la chica no la odio

R.J.: lo hubieras dicho antes lo único que tienes que hacer es ir acercarte y decirle "NENA TU ME GUSTAS"

Jack: ¿Qué? No creo que esa sea la mejor solución

R.J.: soy el rey se lo que hago tienes que expresarle lo que sientes por ella

Jack: ok, lo intentare

R.J.: PERO CON ÁNIMO

Jack: de acuerdo- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

Llego la hora de la siguiente ronda de la competencia hubo grandes participantes al terminar la competencia Jack llevo rápidamente a Elsa a como un cuarto de limpieza en DreamWorks al entrar se quedaron callados por un momento

Elsa: ¿Qué sucede?

Jack: hago una tontería…. Bueno- tomo aire- Elsa sé que tú y yo nos acabamos de conocer pero cuando te vi en la final cuando te observe bien me gustaste… eres una chica bella y simpática y voy a decir algo tonto pero "NENA TU ME GUSTAS"

Elsa:¿Qué? Y ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Jack: porque tenía miedo de que dejáramos de ser amigos

Elsa: te voy a decir algo tonto pero para que estemos a mano y es verdad "NENE TU ME GUSTAS"- ambos rieron

Lo tomo de las mejillas empezaron a acercar sus rostros poco a poco estaban un centímetro separados y…. Susan toco la puerta separándolos… de nuevo

Susan: Jack ¿estás ahí?

Jack: emmm si ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Susan: porque se oyó tu voz diciendo "nena tú me gustas"

Jack: ahhh eso fue un… mensaje de voz que me mando una amigo solo que se equivocó de conversación

Susan: ¿y cómo se si creerte?

Jack: mejor salgo y te explico la situación completa

Susan: muy bien te espero- dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta

Jack: se atoro la puerta- dijo poniendo el seguro

Susan: no inventes ahora vengo con la llave- se fue

Jack y Elsa salieron del pequeño cuarto y se fueron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron pero chocaron con Miri

Miri: hola Jack que bueno que te veo…. Ten- dijo dándole una invitación- es en el Universal las tres instituciones obviamente están invitadas, va a ser una party loca

Jack: ah gracias por cierto ¿Cómo esta Mari?

Miri: normal como siempre- vio que Vaneza le hablaba- me tengo que ir, Adiós chicos- estaba a punto de retirarse pero observo a Elsa- por cierto ten esperemos que no haya problemas- y finalmente se retiro

Elsa: wow eso no me lo esperaba

Anna: ¡ELSA VEN AQUÍ!- dijo gritándole desde lejos

Elsa: oops me voy emmm nos vemos el- miro la invitación- el viernes adiós- dijo tratando de disimular

Elsa fue con sus amigas y su hermana

Yesy: valla, valla, miren quien se fijó en uno de DreamWorks

Rapunzel: Aunque es de DreamWorks me resulta muy tierno y romántico

Elsa: ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan?

Merida: no trates de fingir, si te gusta que bueno no importa que sea de DreamWorks

Elsa: ¿en serio? Quiero decir ammm no quiero decir que me gusta si no que bueno como explicarlo

Anna: ¡TE GUSTA TE GUSTA TE GUSTA!- Maria observo la situación desde lejos

Elsa: no claro que no solo que..-no se le ocurrió nada pero llego Mari a echarle una mano

Maria: hola ¿ya tienen invitación?

Merida: si ya tenemos

Maria: ah que distraída soy es que tenemos las cosas algo revueltas oigan ¿creen posible la relación de alguien de Universal y Nickelodeon?

Anna: psss si pero bueno eso depende si se gustan y si ambas instituciones están de acurdo ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Maria: porque unas compañeras lo creen imposible adiós- se fue

Merida: wow ok tal vez le guste pero depende del otro chico

Yesy: cierto entonces no te hagas ilusiones pero cambiando del tema ¿Qué te vas a poner el viernes?

Elsa: no lo sé ya veré

Pasaron los días y llego viernes

Todos los invitados estaban en el gran campo de futbol la música sonaba sin parar risas entre los alumnos y una que otra crítica, chicas de otras instituciones hasta Disney se fijaban en Jack o quien les interesara Gru uno de los profesores de Universal subió al escenario

Gru: buenas noches y bienvenidos los alumnos de las cuatro instituciones hicimos esta fiesta con la idea de que los alumnos de todas las instituciones convivan entre ellos así que basta de hablar ¡Y QUE EMPICE LA FIESTA!- al decir esto todos gritaron y empezaron a bailar

Astrid: que fiesta tan mas genial ¿no?- dijo mientras bailaba

Eep: si sobre todo la comida

Astrid: Eep tu siempre piensas en comida

Mientras estas chicas conversaban Jack esperaba impaciente a que llegara Elsa hasta que por fin llego

Jack: wow te ves muy linda- dijo algo nervioso

Elsa: Jack no es necesario decir mentiras- dijo bromeando

Jack: es en serio pero bueno- después hubo un silencio algo incómodo entonces llego Vaneza

Vaneza: hola Jack, hola oxigenada- atrás de ella llego Maria

María: Vane no le digas así

Vaneza: pero te ofendió tienes que aprender a defenderte, no te dejes

María: si me ofendió pero ya pasó hace días, tú tienes que aprender a perdonar- volteo a ver a la pareja- bueno ahora los puedo ayudar pero eso depende de ustedes si me quieren seguir o no y también si les dicen a los de más sobre lo de ustedes o lo conservan en secreto

Jack: conservamos el secreto

María: bien, entonces síganme- la pareja obedeció la castaña los llevo de tras del escenario- aquí pueden estar a solas ok y si viene alguien lo cual ocurre rara vez les aviso estaré en frente los dejo

Elsa: por fin a solas

Jack: dime ¿tú crees que sea prudente decirle a los de más sobre nuestra amistad?

Elsa: no lo sé, no tengo idea

Jack: dime Elsa- tomo su mano- ¿quieres ser mi novia? Obviamente en secreto

Elsa: Jack… yo….

CONTINUARA…


	8. ¡LIBRE SOY! ¡LIBRE SOY!

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad sino de sus respectivos autores, sin embargo lo único que es de mi pertenencia es esta historia. No tiene fines de lucro pues el único propósito del fic es entretener ¡GRACIAS!**_

Al llegar al lago Jack bajo rápidamente del auto Elsa lo siguió al correr tropezó y cayó encima del entonces al caer sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros él se perdió en el profundo azul de los ojos de ella, ella hipnotizada por los ojos de él se fueron acercando poco a poco y…. Elsa recibió una llamada de Anna, se levantó del suelo y respondió la llamada

Elsa: bueno…. no ¿Qué necesitas?... si claro…..ok….hasta al rato bye

Jack: ¿Qué sucede?

Elsa: Anna me necesita nos vemos luego- se despidió se fue del lugar pero sin antes darle un tierno beso a Jack en las mejillas

Jack: hasta luego- dijo algo nervioso y sonrojado

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Elsa estaba en clase de historia con el profesor Rafiki estaba a punto de irse pero el profesor la detuvo

Rafiki: Elsa te he notado algo extraña estos días puedo ver que escondes algo pero no se que es… pero no quieres que nadie lo sepa

Elsa: profesor yo no escondo nada- trato de disimular- no tengo nada que esconder

Rafiki: tengo la idea de que sientes algo raro por alguien que apenas conoces y no es de esta institución

Elsa: nop absolutamente nada

MIENTRAS TANTO EN DREAMWORKS

Jack caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la institución cuando vio a uno de los mejores profesores de baile le decían rey por su ritmo entre otras palabras el Rey Julián con sus asistentes Moris y Mort

R.J.: mira que tenemos por acá un enamorado de pelo blanco

Moris: no es algo que se ve todos los días mi rey

Jack: de que hablan

R.J.: esa cara que tienes es por una mujer eso es más que obvio

Moris: aunque no pareces muy contento

Jack: pues no lo estoy no puedo expresarle lo que siento

R.J.: todo es cuestión de mirarla a los ojos… acercarte, y dile, cuanto la odias

Jack: en realidad me gusta la chica no la odio

R.J.: lo hubieras dicho antes lo único que tienes que hacer es ir acercarte y decirle "NENA TU ME GUSTAS"

Jack: ¿Qué? No creo que esa sea la mejor solución

R.J.: soy el rey se lo que hago tienes que expresarle lo que sientes por ella

Jack: ok, lo intentare

R.J.: PERO CON ÁNIMO

Jack: de acuerdo- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

Llego la hora de la siguiente ronda de la competencia hubo grandes participantes al terminar la competencia Jack llevo rápidamente a Elsa a como un cuarto de limpieza en DreamWorks al entrar se quedaron callados por un momento

Elsa: ¿Qué sucede?

Jack: hago una tontería…. Bueno- tomo aire- Elsa sé que tú y yo nos acabamos de conocer pero cuando te vi en la final cuando te observe bien me gustaste… eres una chica bella y simpática y voy a decir algo tonto pero "NENA TU ME GUSTAS"

Elsa:¿Qué? Y ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Jack: porque tenía miedo de que dejáramos de ser amigos

Elsa: te voy a decir algo tonto pero para que estemos a mano y es verdad "NENE TU ME GUSTAS"- ambos rieron

Lo tomo de las mejillas empezaron a acercar sus rostros poco a poco estaban un centímetro separados y…. Susan toco la puerta separándolos… de nuevo

Susan: Jack ¿estás ahí?

Jack: emmm si ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Susan: porque se oyó tu voz diciendo "nena tú me gustas"

Jack: ahhh eso fue un… mensaje de voz que me mando una amigo solo que se equivocó de conversación

Susan: ¿y cómo se si creerte?

Jack: mejor salgo y te explico la situación completa

Susan: muy bien te espero- dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta

Jack: se atoro la puerta- dijo poniendo el seguro

Susan: no inventes ahora vengo con la llave- se fue

Jack y Elsa salieron del pequeño cuarto y se fueron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron pero chocaron con Miri

Miri: hola Jack que bueno que te veo…. Ten- dijo dándole una invitación- es en el Universal las tres instituciones obviamente están invitadas, va a ser una party loca

Jack: ah gracias por cierto ¿Cómo esta Mari?

Miri: normal como siempre- vio que Vaneza le hablaba- me tengo que ir, Adiós chicos- estaba a punto de retirarse pero observo a Elsa- por cierto ten esperemos que no haya problemas- y finalmente se retiro

Elsa: wow eso no me lo esperaba

Anna: ¡ELSA VEN AQUÍ!- dijo gritándole desde lejos

Elsa: oops me voy emmm nos vemos el- miro la invitación- el viernes adiós- dijo tratando de disimular

Elsa fue con sus amigas y su hermana

Yesy: valla, valla, miren quien se fijó en uno de DreamWorks

Rapunzel: Aunque es de DreamWorks me resulta muy tierno y romántico

Elsa: ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan?

Merida: no trates de fingir, si te gusta que bueno no importa que sea de DreamWorks

Elsa: ¿en serio? Quiero decir ammm no quiero decir que me gusta si no que bueno como explicarlo

Anna: ¡TE GUSTA TE GUSTA TE GUSTA!- Maria observo la situación desde lejos

Elsa: no claro que no solo que..-no se le ocurrió nada pero llego Mari a echarle una mano

Maria: hola ¿ya tienen invitación?

Merida: si ya tenemos

Maria: ah que distraída soy es que tenemos las cosas algo revueltas oigan ¿creen posible la relación de alguien de Universal y Nickelodeon?

Anna: psss si pero bueno eso depende si se gustan y si ambas instituciones están de acurdo ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Maria: porque unas compañeras lo creen imposible adiós- se fue

Merida: wow ok tal vez le guste pero depende del otro chico

Yesy: cierto entonces no te hagas ilusiones pero cambiando del tema ¿Qué te vas a poner el viernes?

Elsa: no lo sé ya veré

Pasaron los días y llego viernes

Todos los invitados estaban en el gran campo de futbol la música sonaba sin parar risas entre los alumnos y una que otra crítica, chicas de otras instituciones hasta Disney se fijaban en Jack o quien les interesara Gru uno de los profesores de Universal subió al escenario

Gru: buenas noches y bienvenidos los alumnos de las cuatro instituciones hicimos esta fiesta con la idea de que los alumnos de todas las instituciones convivan entre ellos así que basta de hablar ¡Y QUE EMPICE LA FIESTA!- al decir esto todos gritaron y empezaron a bailar

Astrid: que fiesta tan mas genial ¿no?- dijo mientras bailaba

Eep: si sobre todo la comida

Astrid: Eep tu siempre piensas en comida

Mientras estas chicas conversaban Jack esperaba impaciente a que llegara Elsa hasta que por fin llego

Jack: wow te ves muy linda- dijo algo nervioso

Elsa: Jack no es necesario decir mentiras- dijo bromeando

Jack: es en serio pero bueno- después hubo un silencio algo incómodo entonces llego Vaneza

Vaneza: hola Jack, hola oxigenada- atrás de ella llego Maria

María: Vane no le digas así

Vaneza: pero te ofendió tienes que aprender a defenderte, no te dejes

María: si me ofendió pero ya pasó hace días, tú tienes que aprender a perdonar- volteo a ver a la pareja- bueno ahora los puedo ayudar pero eso depende de ustedes si me quieren seguir o no y también si les dicen a los de más sobre lo de ustedes o lo conservan en secreto

Jack: conservamos el secreto

María: bien, entonces síganme- la pareja obedeció la castaña los llevo de tras del escenario- aquí pueden estar a solas ok y si viene alguien lo cual ocurre rara vez les aviso estaré en frente los dejo

Elsa: por fin a solas

Jack: dime ¿tú crees que sea prudente decirle a los de más sobre nuestra amistad?

Elsa: no lo sé, no tengo idea

Jack: dime Elsa- tomo su mano- ¿quieres ser mi novia? Obviamente en secreto

Elsa: Jack… yo….

CONTINUARA…


	9. el que se lleva se aguanta

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad sino de sus respectivos autores, sin embargo lo único que es de mi pertenencia es esta historia. No tiene fines de lucro pues el único propósito del fic es entretener ¡GRACIAS!**_

Finalmente se separaron por falta de aire

Jack: ¿te volveré a besar?- dio con una sonrisa

Elsa: claro que sí pero recuerda discretamente

Jack: de acuerdo- dijo en un susurro

Pasaron las horas y la fiesta, paso el fin de semana y llego el Lunes los estudiantes de Disney estaban entrando a su institución como era su costumbre todo iba normal la primera en abrir su casillero fue Megara, al abrirlo le cayó miel en la cara por lo cual lo único que logro decir fue un gran grito los primeros alumnos que habían llegado ante el grito

Megara: ¡¿QUIEN RAYOS HIZO ESTO?!

Violetta: tranquila respira- entonces noto una pequeña carta en el casillero y la tomo la abrió entonces empezó a leerla- "jaja cayeron pobres ingenuos en serio quisiéramos estar con ustedes al abrir su casillero pero eso no será posible tenemos clases ATTE. Sus queridos amigos de la institución más perfecta de todas es decir DreamWorks

Megara: ¡MALDITOS…- fue interrumpida por Violetta

Violetta: hey sin palabrotas

MIENTRAS TANTO CON OTROS ESTUDIANTES

Elsa: yo pienso que no era necesario pelearte con la otra chica

Anna: ni siquiera me pelee, le hubiera dado una buena paliza si Kristoff no me hubiera detenido

Elsa: tienes que aprender a controlarte- dijo al llegar a sus casilleros

Anna: pues si pero de tod…- no termino la frase ya que al abrir sus casilleros a ambas les callo pintura blanca en la cara- ¿Qué rayos es esto?

Elsa: creo que pintura- vio una pequeña nota de bajo de sus libros y empezó a leerla- "hola cariño ¿te gusto mi pequeña broma? Espero que si, todos los colores te quedan hermosos mi vida no olvides que te odio ATTE. Jack Frost el que mejor se divierte en el instituto DreamWorks" no puede ser

Anna: ¿ves? Si era necesario pelearme con esa tipa

Elsa: ahora vengo Anna- salió corriendo hasta que se aseguró de estar totalmente sola marco un número y puso su teléfono en su oído- Bueno

Jack: bueno, Elsa ¿Cómo estás?

Elsa: ¿Qué cómo estoy? ¡¿QUE COMO ESTOY?! Estoy cubierta de pintura blanca ¿te suena?

Jack: no

Elsa: no te hagas el tonto Frost, te diré que esta broma es muy pero muy pesada

Jack: ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

Elsa: a ver si esto te refresca la memoria "hola cariño ¿te gusto mi pequeña broma? Espero que sí, todos los colores te quedan hermosos mi vida no olvides que te odio ATTE. Jack Frost el que mejor se divierte en el instituto DreamWorks"

Jack: ¿Quién te escribió eso?

Elsa: tú dime ¿Cuál es tu plan? ¿Enamorarme y luego botarme? Pues te diré algo Frost eso no funcionara no soy tan ingenua

Jack: pero déjame explicarte

Elsa: ¡LO SIENTO PERO ME VOY!- finalmente colgó

Pasaron las horas en ambas instituciones y llego el receso y digamos que unos estudiantes pidieron permiso para hacer unas cuantas travesuras, mientras en DreamWorks los alumnos estaban normalmente sentados en sus respectivas mesas almorzando hasta que se notó a los estudiantes de Disney entrando por la puerta principal, al llegar al comedor empezaron a aventar espuma, serpentina, confeti por todos lados.

Astrid: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una tregua?

Hipo: por la actitud festiva supongo que si- dijeron con una sonrisa con lo que Jack se calmó un poco pero les lanzaron globos llenos de agua, pintura o chocolate por lo que borraron sus sonrisas

Susan:- estaba observando como algunos de sus compañeros eran manchados por pintura o dulce si darse cuenta que cierta chica de ojos azules se acercaba a su espalda y le lanzo un cubeta de pintura blanca a lo que Susan volteo- ¡¿QUE RAYOS TE PASA?!

Anna: eso pasa cuando te metes con estudiantes de Disney- dijo con una gran sonrisa

POR LO TANTO; Jack logro observar a Elsa desde lo lejos con una pistola de agua por lo que corrió lo más rápido que pudo para que nadie lo viera la tomo de la mano y la llevo a un salón al entrar empezó la discusión

Jack: ¡¿QUE TE PASA?!

Elsa: ¡ME PASA QUE LOS ALUMNOS DE UNA ESTÚPIDA INSTITUCIÓN LLAMADA DREAMWORKS FUERON ANOCHE A DISNEY Y A TODOS NOS PUSIERON UNA BROMA Y PARA ACABAR QUE UN MALDITO TIPO SE QUIERE METER CONMIGO FINGIENDO QUE ME QUIERE!

Jack: ¡NOSOTROS NO HICIMOS NADA!

Elsa: ¿ah no? Entonces- dijo sacando la nota- explícame esto

Jack:- empezó a leer la nota y finalmente volteo a ver a Elsa- primero, yo no tengo la suficiente creatividad para escribir esto y segundo jamás hicimos un broma, no que yo sepa

Elsa: ok pero ¿Quién pudo haberlo hecho?

Jack: no lo sé pero ya que somos amigos otra vez- dio tomándola de la cintura y dándole un tierno beso pero fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de los estudiantes diciendo "pelea, pelea, pelea,…"

Elsa: hay no, mejor vamos- ambos salieron del salón y se enfrentaron a algo sorprendente Merida y Eep en guardia para pelear; Merida soltó el primer puñetazo Eep lo esquivo y le dio una fuerte patada a Merida pero Merida no se quedó atrás ya que la tomo del brazo y la tiro al suelo Elsa no pudo resistir más- ¡BASTA!

Merida: Elsa déjanos pelear y darles su merecido

Elsa: ¡NO, ESTO DEBE PARAR NO PODEMOS ESTAR PELEANDO TODA LA VIDA!

Rapunzel: ¡PERO ELLOS NOS HICIERON BROMAS SIN NINGUNA RAZÓN ES JUSTO QUE NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN LAS HAGAMOS!

Elsa: ¡ESPERA YO PERSONALMENTE NO CREO QUE LO HAYAN HECHO ELLOS PUDIERON SER LOS DE UNIVERSAL, O NICKELODEON E HICIERON NOTAS FALSAS!

Anna: a ves espera ¿desde cuándo te ves con uno de DreamWorks?

Elsa: ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿DE QUE HABLAS?

Merida: no es por nada pero has estado defendiendo mucho a estos…. Retrasados

Elsa: ¡NO TIENE NADA QUE VER… SIMPLEMENTE QUIERO DEJAR DE PELEAR!

Hipo: ¡A VER!…¡¿ VINIERON PORQUE CREEN QUE LES HICIMOS UNA BROMA?!... ¡YO DIRÍA QUE LOS RETRASADOS SON OTROS!

Jack: ¡HEY!- se puso en medio de todos- ¡TAMPOCO HAY QUE COMPORTARNOS ASÍ, PUDO HABER SIDO UN MAL ENTENDIDO EN LA VIDA TODO TIENE EXPLICACIÓN!

Elsa: ¡EXACTO, Y SI FUE CIERTO LO CUAL DUDO MUCHO SOLO ES NECESARIA UNA DISCULPA SINCERA!

Susan: ¡GRACIAS! ¡¿A QUE HORA SE DISCULPARAN?!

Anna: ¡¿PORQUE HARÍAMOS ESO?!

Susan: ¡NOSOTROS NO HICIMOS NADA!

Anna: ¿Por qué?

Susan: ¡POR QUE NO SOMOS TAN CREATIVOS! ¡POR ESO!

Elsa: ¡YA HE OÍDO ESO!

Susan: ¿oye y tu como sabes que no fuimos nosotros y como es que conoces esa frase?

Elsa: ammmm…. Intuición, y lo de la frase….

Jack: MIREN ¡UN UNICORNIO!- todos voltearon entonces Jack saco su cayado de donde no tengo idea tomo a Elsa y se fueron volando (literalmente)

CONTINUARA…


	10. viaje

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad sino de sus respectivos autores, sin embargo lo único que es de mi pertenencia es esta historia. No tiene fines de lucro pues el único propósito del fic es entretener ¡GRACIAS!**_

Hipo: pues yo no veo nada- dijo volteándose, al voltear no se encontró con nada

Susan: jajaja que chiste- dijo sarcásticamente

POR LO TANTO….

Elsa y Jack aterrizaban en el lago congelado

Elsa: uffff eso estuvo cerca

Jack: demasiado cerca pero lo bueno es que estamos aquí ¿no?

Elsa: si tú lo dices- dijo sentándose sobre la nieve- oye Jack me siento mal escondiendo esto

Jack: pues vamos a decir la verdad- dijo sentándose a lado de ella

Elsa: no, nos matarían o amenazarían

Jack: oye son alumnos, no imperios, y lo que tienen es competición no guerra

Elsa: si pero con poderes y una competitividad enorme ¿A dónde vamos a parar?

Jack: bueno tal vez tengas razón

Elsa: y si lo mantenemos en secreto por un tiempo en lo que se calman las cosas después ya con toda calma lo hablamos con los demás ¿Qué te parece?

Jack: puede funcionar

Elsa: muy bien entonces será un secreto- dijo acercándose a él y dándole un suave beso en los labios

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

Lola y Alexander habían organizado una junta entre las cuatro instituciones (nada musical) en el auditorio de Nickelodeon para dar breves anuncios

Alexander: en esta semana se organizara una excursión en la cual será organizada por equipos de 16 personas- se oyó un "wooo" animado de parte de los estudiantes- pero no es, todo los equipos serán acomodados por nosotros y estarán conformados por alumnos de las cuatro instituciones- por lo que se oyó un "aaahhh" triste de los estudiantes- muy bien a formar equipos Lola tu primero

Lola: muy bien de DreamWorks Jack Frost, Susan Monster, Hipo Berk y Eep Crood, de Disney Anna Frozen, Hans de las Islas del Sur, Flyyn Rider- luego se oyo un grito de parte de Rapunzel diciendo "es Eugene"- es lo mismo y mmmm Elsa Frozen, de Nickelodeon Tori Vega, Carly Shey, Fredward Venson y Carlos Pena y por ultimo Universal Gnomeo Azulino, Mariposa, Vector y Maria Gonzalez, pónganse al centro por favor- los mencionados se pusieron en el centro del auditorio- ustedes son el primer equipo ¿dudas?- Eep levanto la mano

Eep: si ¿A dónde será la excursión?

Lola: Alaska así que vayan a preparar sus cosas para que salgan esta noche

Maria: otra duda ¿saldremos hoy?

Lola: si por eso los dividimos un remolque de 20 personas ira por cada equipo por que no viajaremos en avión y cuatro profesores acompañaran a cada equipo ¿alguna otra duda?

Anna: si ammm ¿cómo cuánto tiempo tardaríamos en llegar y porque cuatro profesores en vez de uno o dos?

Lola: tardaríamos como, no lo sé, una semana supongo y cuatro profesores uno de cada institución ya que será menos complicado ¿entendido?

Equipo 1: si- finalmente se retiraron

Cayo la noche y ya todos los equipos estaban listos para partir, el equipo uno estaba en Disney esperando el remolque que vendría por ellos

Susan: yo insisto en que debíamos quedarnos en nuestras casas y pasarían por cada uno individualmente

Anna: y yo insisto en que no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que dices

Carly: mejor hubiéramos preguntado para saber bien y no estar aquí esperando

Maria: opino lo mismo- entonces vio un remolque a lo lejos- miren puede ser el nuestro- el gran remolque se detuvo enfrente de los estudiantes se abrió la puerta y se encontraron con dos leones y dos humanos

Elsa: ¿profesor Simba?

Anna: o sea que no estoy alucinado?

Simba: vamos niñas ¿Por qué se sorprenden?

Elsa: ahhh por nada solo que usted es un…. León

Simba: mejor suban- los estudiantes obedecieron

Tori: señor Sikowitz, que bueno que nos tocó con usted

Susan: genial- dijo sarcásticamente- pero donde vamos a dormir?

Alex: tan siquiera un "hola"… bueno vengan- los llevo a la parte trasera del gran remolque- es aquí la parte de atrás es de los chicos y la de enfrente de chicas- estaban divididas por una pared, y en cada zona había cuatro camas de cada lado

Hipo: ¿pero si tenemos hambre o hay que hacer necesidades?

Gru: simple cada división esta con su propio baño y lo de hambre hay una lacena con fruta y chucherías que les gusta comer a los jóvenes

Hans: BRAVO

Mariposa: ¿pero dónde dormirán ustedes?

Sikowitz: en la parte de enfrente nos turnaremos para manejar el remolque

Alex: claro bueno... vámonos

El remolque arranco y estaban avanzando mientras los estudiantes se instalaban

Anna: yo quiero la primera cama

Susan: hey esa es la que yo quería

Anna: jajaja lenta

Mariposa: ¿Por qué no tomas esta?- dijo apuntándole a la del otro lado

Susan: buena opción- dijo aventando su maleta encima de esta

Tori: ¿tu cual quieres?- dijo a Carly

Carly: la que está debajo de la castaña- dijo apenas alcanzándola- ¿y tú?

Tori: de bajo de ti- dijo poniéndola- ¿Cuánto medirá esta cosa para tener prácticamente dos literas? Y una encima de la otra?

Eep: no tengo idea pero yo quiero esta- dijo señalando la que estaba debajo de la cama de Susan

Mariposa: yo la de aquí- la de que estaba debajo de Tori

Elsa: ¿Cuál quieres?- le dijo a Maria

Maria: me da igual

Elsa: ok ¿tomas la de abajo?

Maria: si- puso sus cosas y las demás acomodándose para poder dormir

Mientras tanto con los chicos

Hipo: YO LA QUIERO- le grito a Hans

Hans: CLARO QUE NO YO LA PEDI PRIMERO

Jack: por favor Hipo hay otra cama exactamente igual del otro lado TOMA ESA

Carlos: DA IGUAL SON LOS UNICOS QUE FALTAN- entonces empezaron a gritarse unos a otros y discutiendo

Las chicas

Carly: ya no puedo

Tori: yo tampoco- dijeron levantándose

Maria: no vayan solo van hacer más alboroto- no le sirvió de nada porque la ignoraron y entraron con los chicos entonces ella se levanto

Elsa: ¿A dónde vas?

Maria: namas quiero ver como se gritonean

Susan: no se ustedes pero yo también quiero ver- dijo bajando de su cama ambas entraron y se encontraron con sus compañeras en la discusión

MEDIA HORA DESPUES

Susan: ya me aburrio

Maria: también a mi espera déjame tomar aire- respiro profundo y grito- PUEDEN CALLARSE DE UNA BUENA MALDITA VEZ?!- todos se callaron- bien solo tomen una maldita cama y ustedes dos- dijo señalando a Tori y Carly- vuelvan donde las asignaron- las chicas regresaron

Vector: no es por contradecirte pero ¿Por qué no te vas?

Maria: me quedare aquí hasta que escojan su cama- Hipo y Hans se pusieron de acuerdo y tomaron una cama- perfecto pero si vuelvo a oir otra discusión voy a volver y le dire a Susan que los aplaste a todos juntos para que aprendan a convivir o si no yo misma los pulverizo- dijo creando una llama- que pasen buenas noches señores- dio regresando a su cama

Susan: ¿cómo hiciste eso?

Maria: bueno mi amiga dice que tengo algo de "autoridad" para decir no o gritar, aunque yo siento que no

Susan: pues si la tienes pero mejor vamos a dormir descansa

Maria: igualmente

Y paso la noche entonces el remolque paso por un tope demasiado rapido provocando que Anna cayera de su cama

Anna: SOY INOCENTE- grito al caer por lo que despertó a las demás

Elsa: ¿Qué?

Anna: nada solo me caí y me desperté

Susan: ¿te han dicho que eres exagerada?

Anna: ¿te han dicho que es mejor cerrar una boca como la tuya?

Maria: no empiecen….- dijo tratando de dormir

Anna: creí que te gustaba ver a otras personas gritonearse

Maria: si pero ya tuve suficiente con lo de anoche…..

Anna: por cierto vaya grito que diste anoche- dio mientras subía la escalera para llegar a su cama

Eep: eso es poder

Anna: si bueno ya paso me voy a dormir, buenas noches

Maria: yo también me voy a zzzzzzzzzz- no término la frase al quedarse dormida

Susan: creí que era la única que hacia eso, hasta mañana

Continuaron dormidas aunque al parecer iba a ser un largo viaje

CONTINUARA…


	11. ¡CERCA!

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad sino de sus respectivos autores, sin embargo lo único que es de mi pertenencia es esta historia. No tiene fines de lucro pues el único propósito del fic es entretener ¡GRACIAS!**_

A la mañana siguiente todas seguían dormidas la primera en despertar era Eep para contemplar el sol desde que amanece al despertar se levantó y al levantarse, vio a Anna toda despeinada y babeando entonces grito

Eep: ¡AHHHHHHH!- todas despertaron inmediatamente incluso Maria se calló de su cama por el susto

Susan: ¿qué sucede?- ya despierta

Eep: ¡HAY UN NIDO EN LA CABEZA DE ANNA!- de pronto entra Jack, Hipo y Eugene con una cámara en las manos

Jack: !GENIAL! la subiré a facebook- dijo mientras le tomaba una foto Anna apenas despertaba Maria estaba en el suelo pero al oír a los chicos reír se levanto rápidamente

Maria: ¡¿SABES QUE VA A YOUTUBE?! ¡MI PUÑO GOLPEANDO TU CARA COMO UN MILLÓN DE VECES!

Hipo: hay si que miedo- dijo sarcásticamente Maria busco entre sus cosas y encontró unas frutas de plástico- ¿para que traes eso?- dijo entre risas

Maria: tuve el presentimiento de que lo iba a necesitar y no me equivoque- los chicos la vieron con una cara extraña entonces les aventó una fruta a cada uno donde más les duele, se cayeron del dolor

Tori: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Maria: Carly ¿grabaste eso?

Carly: seee jajajajajaja esto tendrá muchas visitas

Susan: - se bajó de su cama y los ayudo a pararse- es mejor que se vayan antes de que les avienten otra cosa- dijo aventándolos a su habitación- listo

Elsa: ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Maria: ¿Qué? ¿Aventar las frutas al mismo tiempo? Es una habilidad que tengo desde pequeña

Anna: pues lo haces muy bien

Elsa: Anna tu mejor péinate- dijo aventándole un cepillo

Eep: ahhhh ¿no era un nido?

Elsa: no

Eep: ahh lo siento es que parecía nido

Anna: ni que el tuyo estaría tan liso- dijo mientras se cepillaba- tengo hambre ¿hay chocolates?

Elsa: ire a ver- dijo mientras se levantaba fue a la lacena- si y mucho

Anna: ¡GENIAL! ¡PASME UNO POR FAVOR!

Elsa: claro- se lo aventó- ¿alguien más?

Susan, Mariposa, Eep, Tori y Carly: YO

Elsa: ok- le aventó a cada una- ¿y tú Mari?

Maria: ¿hay chile piquín?- dijo mientras escribía en un cuaderno

Elsa: ehhhhh…. No.

Maria: entonces si porfa

Elsa: ahí te va- se lo aventó

Maria: gracias- cachándolo

Cada alumno hacia sus actividades que acostumbraba

Anna: RAYOS- grito

Elsa: ¿Qué sucede?

Anna: PERDÍ TODAS MIS VIDAS EN CANDY CRUSH

Susan: es el fin del mundo- dijo sarcásticamente de pronto se empezaron a oir gritos de los chicos- otra vez Mari ve a interrumpirlos- no se oyo nada- ¿Mari?

Carly:- volteo a verla- ¿está muerta?

Tori: ne, está dormida- al notar que no se movía- estoy casi segura- alguien toco la puerta

Elsa: ADELANTE- Jack abrió la puerta

Jack: ¿puedo pasar?

Anna: ya que

Jack: ¿y Mari?

Susan: no sabemos exactamente, pero según nosotras está dormida

Jack: ahh genial ya no necesitare esto- dijo al entrar y dejo en el suelo un bat

Eep: ¿Cuál es el motivo de su maravillosa visita?

Jack: no quiero estar ahí cuando la fiera despierte- dice señalando a Maria

Carly: ¿están seguros de que sigue viva?

Jack: hay una forma de comprobarlo, ahora vuelvo-entro a su habitación y regreso con su cayado y creo una bola de nieve y se la aventó a María que nuevamente se vuelve a caer

Maria: AHHHHH- grito cuando vio a Jack carcajeándose todo le quedo claro- jaja que gracioso- dijo sarcásticamente levantándose del suelo y volviéndose a sentar en su cama

Jack: ahhhh tranquila- entonces se volvieron a oír gritos de los otros Chicos- ammm ¿no los vas a detener?

Maria: hay no que se maten si quieren pero para calmar las cosas- saco un palo de madera y golpeo la puerta- ¡CÁLLENSE YA!- silencio-

Mariposa: por fin algo de paz

Jack: que aburrido

Elsa: ¿Qué les parece algo de Música?

Susan: si que toque Jack toca muy bien

Jack: si pero… ¿Dónde conseguimos una guitarra?

Maria: yo traigo una- de su maleta saco una guitarra de madera- aquí esta- entregándosela a Jack

Jack: dime allí adentro- señalando la maleta- ¿traes ropa?

Maria: obviamente si

Anna: y como le haces para que quepan todas tus cosas

Maria: ahhhhh…. No lo se-

Jack: bueno aquí vamos ¿Dónde me siento?

Maria: Me quito, todas vallamos del otro lado- obedecieron- listo

Jack empezó a tocar la guitarra

Por cómo me miras y me dices tanto cuando dices nada  
Por cómo me tocas con esa mirada que acaricia el alma  
Y por cómo me abrazas, por eso te amo ...hu hu hu hu!

Porque cuando le pedí al cielo que mandara un ángel  
Me llevó hasta ti y antes de pensar en alguien  
Pienso en ti primero incluso antes de mí  
Porque atrapas mi atención, eres mi aventura,  
mi emoción y mi inspiración – volteo a ver a Elsa

Por eso yo te amo porque eres más de lo que había soñado  
Porque amo tu ternura y me vuelve loco tu pasión  
Porque nadie me hace sentir como tú en el amor

Por eso yo te amo  
Soy tu dueño pero también soy tu esclavo  
Y si acaso alguna vez te has cuestionado la razón  
Y por lo que sea nunca me lo has preguntado  
Aquí tengo tanto amor

Por cómo me inspiras y me vuelves loco cuando nos amamos  
Porque haces cada día extraordinario  
Y cada noche es perfecta en tus labios  
Tu piel es mi espacio ...hu hu hu hu!

Porque cuando le pedí al cielo que mandara un ángel  
Me llevó hasta ti y antes de pensar en alguien  
Pienso en ti primero incluso antes de mí  
Porque atrapas mi atención, eres mi aventura,  
mi emoción y mi inspiración

Por eso yo te amo porque eres más de lo que había soñado  
Porque amo tu ternura y me vuelve loco tu pasión  
Porque nadie me hace sentir como tú en el amor

Por eso yo te amo  
Soy tu dueño pero también soy tu esclavo  
Y si acaso alguna vez te has cuestionado la razón  
Y por lo que sea nunca me lo has preguntado  
Aquí tengo tanto amor- se acercaba a Elsa-

Porque son tus brazos al lugar perfecto a donde pertenezco  
Porque si te tengo, tengo todo  
En ti tengo todo… por eso te amo- estaban a punto de darse un beso-

Susan: ALTO!- se percataron de que había más gente que en el lago o en un armario- ¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?!

Elsa: ammm nada solo….. nada- dijo separándose

Jack: si nada

Anna: un momento, ya entiendo porque los cambios de actitud, las salidas y LO DEL UNICORNIO- Elsa le pidió ayuda a Maria con la mirada, lo cual comprendió muy bien

Maria: NO, LO QUE ACABA DE PASAR ES UN….. UN….. ENSAYO PARA UNA OBRA QUE ESCRIBÍ Y YO LOS PEDÍ COMO….. PROTAGONISTAS

Jack: si, ¿en serio se la creyeron? Eso es muestra de que actuamos muy bien

Anna: no les creo Mari cuando fue la fiesta estábamos hablando de que a Elsa le gustaba este de aquí y llegaste para lo de la invitación, y creo que lo que hacías era ocultar su secreto cuando tú ya sabias lo de estos dos

Maria: claro que no, es algo, muy tonto- la temperatura empezó a bajar

Tori: ¡NO ELLA OCULTA ALGO, ASÍ ES, ASÍ SE COMPORTA CUANDO GUARDA UN SECRETO!

Eep: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Mariposa: cuando sus amigas salían con los de Nickelodeon ella ya lo sabía, pero prometió no decir nada y cada que sus amigas eran cuestionadas utilizaba excusas de ese tipo

Susan:¡ MARIA DI LA VERDAD!

Maria: ¡YO NO SE NADA!

Susan: ¡NO TE HAGAS DINOS O TE ARREPENTIRÁS!

Maria: ¡VOY A SEGUIR DICIENDO LO MISMO POR QUE ES LA VERDAD NO SE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!

Susan: te lo advertí- levanto su mano pero se oyó un rugido en la parte de afuera las chicas interrogantes fueron a ver que sucedía mientras que Jack, Elsa y Maria se quedaban y respiraban de alivio

Elsa: estuvo cerca…. Demasiado cerca

Jack: si, gracias por tu ayuda Mari

Maria: ¿ayuda?... ¡¿AYUDA?!... ¡ESO FUE UN SUICIDIO!

Elsa: cálmate

Maria: ¡¿CALMARME?! NO PUEDO CALMARME DISCULPEN PERO YO YA NO LOS AYUDARE EN ESTO SE QUEDAN SOLOS

Jack: ¿Qué? No… no podremos ocultarlo por más tiempo sin tu ayuda

Maria: PUES TIENEN DOS OPCIONES, O USTEDES SUELTAN LA SOPA O YO LA SUELTO

Elsa: ¿soltar la sopa?

Maria: quiere decir que o ustedes dicen la verdad o yo se las digo- regresaron las otras

Anna: hola- miro a Maria algo preocupada- ¿estas bien?

Maria: si estoy perfectamente bien, mejor voy a oír música, ¡MI! música

Elsa: bueno ¿Qué paso haya afuera?

Susan: una pelea entre el profesor Simba y Alex, nada grave por cierto ¿en que estábamos?

Mariposa: no lo se y no creo que haya sido algo importante

Cayo la noche las demás chicas estaban dormidas igual que los chicos excepto Jack asi que fue como a una sala ya que el remolque estaba dividido en cuatro partes: chicos, chicas, como una pequeña sala y los maestros, se sentó en un asiento a lado de una mesa alguien llego

Jack: ahhh Susan

Susan: hola aammm ¿Por qué despierto a esta hora?- dijo sentándose a lado de el

Jack: Susan, ¿Qué dirías de alguien que tiene una relación en secreto?

Susan: que tenga el valor para decir la verdad ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Jack: curiosidad

Susan: mmmm- hubo un silencio algo incómodo- sabes Jack me da gusto que nos haya tocado juntos

Jack: ¿Por qué?

Susan: no se si decírtelo

Jack: dime puedes confiar en mi

Susan: bueno es que me…. Me… gustas

Jack: ahhh bueno- Susan lo tomo de las mejillas y se acercó a el lentamente y le dio un beso, Jack quedo sorprendido por la acción de Susan y se separo de el

Susan: hasta mañana

Jack: hasta mañana- cuando Susan se fue azoto fuertemente su cabeza contra la mesa

CONTINUARA…


	12. ¡¿QUE HICISTE QUE!

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad sino de sus respectivos autores, sin embargo lo único que es de mi pertenencia es esta historia. No tiene fines de lucro pues el único propósito del fic es entretener ¡GRACIAS!**_

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

Jack estaba dormido con la cabeza en la mesa con saliva saliendo de sus labios la primera en salir fue Elsa, al ver a Jack dormido le dio un poco de gracia, entonces le empezó a tocar el hombro tratando de despertarlo

Elsa: ¡JACK!- grito para que se despertara

Jack: ¡NO ME BESES!- dijo despertando y exaltado

Elsa: no te iba a besar, no aun ¿Por qué dormiste aquí?- dijo mirándolo extrañamente

Jack: ahhh por nada- dijo nervioso

Elsa: hay Jack ya dime la razón por la que te dormiste aquí

Jack: solo que, estaba pensando en lo de ayer que casi nos descubren y de tanto pensar me dormi

Elsa: jaja si tú lo dices- dijo sentándose a lado de el

Jack: eres hermosa cuando sonríes- dijo acercándose a ella

Elsa: aléjate, nos podrían descubrir

Jack: no hay nadie- dijo volteando a todos lados

Elsa: de acuerdo- se acercaron y se dieron un tierno y lindo beso aunque algo largo

¿?: Si fuera ustedes tendría más cuidado- se separaron inmediatamente- tranquilos solo soy yo, Maria- respiraron del alivio

Elsa: creí que después de lo de ayer no volverías hablarnos

Maria: disculpen pero me altero fácilmente

Jack: ya lo note

Maria: tu eres el menos indicado para hablar Frost

Elsa: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Maria: yo me entiendo, que espero que tú también lo entiendas si no Susan terminara congelada

Elsa: sigo sin entender

Maria: me alegra, los dejó - se metió en la habitación

Elsa: ¿Qué crees que quiso decir?

Jack: oh nada nada solo que pase lo que pase descubras lo que descubras mantén la calma- dijo nervioso

Elsa: de acuerdo- en ese momento el remolque paro y sonó la voz del profesor Sikowitz por unas bocinas

Sikowitz: alumnos hemos hecho una pequeña parad tienen la autorización de bajar a comprar o ver a sus otros compañeros- inmediatamente los otros salieron de las habitaciones y Elsa empezó a avanzar

Elsa: Jack ¿no vas a bajar?

Jack: no ahorita te alcanzo- Elsa salió, unos minutos después salió Susan de las habitaciones- hey necesito hablar contigo

Susan: a si ¿sobre que?

Jack: lo de ayer en la noche

Susan: ahh en serio lo siento

Jack: si pero te pediré que no lo vuelvas hacer

Susan: acaso no te gusto- dijo acercándose a el

Jack: vaya pregunta pero no, nada de nada

Susan: lo volveré a intentar- y le volvió a dar un beso, pero más largo

AFURA…

Elsa: ¿Por qué tardara tanto Jack?

Maria: si quieres voy a ver

Elsa: si por favor- Maria obedeció abrió la puerta y se encontró con la sorprendente escena entonces volvió a cerrar la puerta- ¿y bien?- Maria no respondió- mejor lo buscare yo misma

Maria: no te recomiendo que entres

Elsa: ¿Por qué no?

Maria: porque…. Esta… preparando un sorpresa… si.. es eso y no quiere que nadie vea

Elsa: no es cierto, eso se nota porque te estas poniendo nerviosa

Maria: ¿nerviosa? ¿Yo? Claro que no estoy súper tranquila ¿Por qué debería de estar nerviosa?

Elsa: a un lado- Maria iba a responder pero la empujo y abrió la puerta y se encontró con la desagradable escena- ¡¿QUE RAYOS ESTAN HACIENDO?!- dijo bueno no dijo grito con lágrimas en los ojos, Jack rápidamente se separó de Susan

Jack: ¡PUEDO EXPLICARLO! NO ES LO QUE PARECE

Maria: SUSAN EEP TE LLAMA DICE QUE ES URGENTE

Susan: ok- se van

ADENTRO..

Jack: Elsa tranquila no es lo que parece

Elsa: ah no ¿entonces qué? ¿Una competencia de lenguas?- dijo sarcásticamente- todos tienen razón jamás confíes en alguien de DreamWorks- dijo cruzándose de brazos

Jack: disculpa, pero ustedes no son perfectos

Elsa: no pero por lo menos yo fui honesta contigo desde el maldito principio

Jack: mira te diré lo que paso anoche, yo vine a pensar aquí sobre que pasaría si dijéramos la verdad en es llego Susan me dijo que YO le gustaba y me dio un beso, entonces trate de aclararle que yo no quería nada con ella pero al parecer empeore las cosas

Elsa: ¿y porque no me lo dijiste desde el principio?

Jack: no lo entenderías

Elsa: no de hecho si lo entendería, no soy tonta

Jack: bueno..

Elsa: disculpa, pero si me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio todo hubiera sido diferente

Jack: tal vez en eso tienes razón-

Elsa: si, mejor porque no olvidamos todo esto, además somos amigos, y los amigos se cuentan todo lo cual fue lo que tú no hiciste- dio sonriendo dulcemente

Jack: disculpa, pero te recuerdo que tú me ocultaste lo de Mateo

Elsa: si lo hice fue por tu bien

Jack: no lo creo- dijo empezando a enfadarse

Elsa: si y estuve a punto de perder la vida a golpes por ti- dijo también empezando a enfadarse

Jack: exageras ni fueron tan fuertes- dijo empujándola con su mano

Elsa: ya quisiera verte peleando con el- dijo empujándolo con ambos brazos

Jack: sabes porque somos mejores los de DreamWorks

Elsa: ¿Por qué según tú?

Jack: porque pensamos antes de actuar

Elsa: por favor si tú eres un inmaduro- dijo empezando a alterarse

Jack: pero si tú, hasta humillaste a tu novio en público- en eso Elsa le dio una cachetada y empezaron los golpes

AFURA…

Se oían gritos de parte de la pareja como se aventaban cosas, golpes hasta pellizcos o mordidas

Lola: entonces los alumnos no pueden subir hasta que los dos acaben de pelear

Anna: es que mi hermana se altera fácilmente y puede ocasionar hasta un invierno eterno

Hipo: Jack sería capaz de lo mismo

Lola: ¿hay alguien que los pueda controlar?- todos voltearon a ver a Maria

Maria: no pienso arriesgar mi vida tratando de detenerlos

Lola: tendrá buenas calificaciones el resto del año

Maria: trato hecho, solo necesito algo que lanzar

Lola: el profesor Conejo tiene bumerangs puedes pedírselos

Maria: gracias- se fue por unos minutos y regreso con unos bumerangs- listo Julieta, si me congelan diles a Miri y a Vaneza que las quiero y que traten de no matarse

Julieta: lo hare- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Gnomeo

oooMaria: gracias- y entro en eso estaba Jack con su cayado y Elsa en posición de guardia pero Elsa distrajo a Jack y se le lanzo lo acorralo contra la pared pero antes de poder hacer algo le cayó un bumerang en la cabeza al igual que Jack y cayeron inconscientes- noqueados- mientras lo atrapaba y finalmente bajo del remolque

Anna: eso fue rápido

Hipo: demasiado rápido

Lola: pues suban y podremos partir- los alumnos obedecieron y siguieron su viaje

El resto de la semana Elsa y Jack no se dirigían la palabra pero finalmente llegaron a su destino, los asignaron en cabañas, cada estudiante tenía su habitación, claro sus actividades cada uno comían y cenaban o desayunaban juntos o invitaban a alguien más

Anna: Elsa hoy vendrá Punzie y Mer, y Kristoff

Hipo: no solo ellos también Astrid, Guy

Maria: Miri y Vaneza claro con sus novios, Gnomeo invito a su novia

Eep: bueno a ustedes dos les toca lavar los platos- señalando a Elsa y Jack

Jack: ¿Por qué?

Hipo: porque así lo dice el horario- se fueron

Jack y Elsa empezaron a lavar platos en silencio, ninguno de los dos hablaba hasta que terminaron se iban a retirar pero

Jack: ya no puedo más- tomo a Elsa de la cintura y le dio un beso con un toque de pasión inconfundible lo que indicaba que quería más que los labios de Elsa y se separaron por falta de aire- perdón no pude resistir

Elsa: no tienes por qué disculparte, en realidad yo también lo deseaba- se dieron un beso mas

CONTINUARA...


	13. prepaarativos

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad sino de sus respectivos autores, sin embargo lo único que es de mi pertenencia es esta historia. No tiene fines de lucro pues el único propósito del fic es entretener ¡GRACIAS!**_

Se separaron por falta de aire

Jack: ya lo extrañaba

Elsa: yo igual oye y ¿Por qué no decimos hoy lo del noviazgo?

Jack: no creo que sea buena idea, con todo esto de Susan y bueno no creo que les agrade mucho

Elsa: ¿Qué te parece regresando a casa?

Jack: buena opción también para aclarar las cosas en estas semanas

Elsa: mmmm ¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos?

Jack: ¿para qué?

Elsa: pues para….. Preparar comida y cosas así para los visitantes ¿no?

Jack: si, y aprovechamos para estar a solas ¿no?

Elsa: también, pero una condición

Jack: ¿Cuál?

Elsa: nada de perversiones Frost

Jack: ¡¿POR QUE?!

Elsa: porque no es un hotel, es una cabaña estudiantil, muy diferente

Jack: ¡¿Y DE QUE SIRVE TENER UNA HABITACION PROPIA SI NO PUEDO METER A QUIEN YO QUIERA?!

Elsa: sirve para estudiar o leer o tocar e infinidad de cosas, no necesariamente para tener intimidad con otra persona- Jack solo renegó y se pusieron a trabajar; los invitados llegarían a las 06:00 pm y era la 01:00pm, todo estaría a tiempo o eso esperaban, claro que los demás llegaron a ayudar dos horas antes de que todo comenzara- ANNA ¿CUANTO FALTA PARA QUE LLEGUEN?- dijo mientras sacudía con un plumero

Anna: 15 minutos

Elsa: listo creo que ya esta

Maria: perfecto, ahora solo hay que esperar- pasaron 15 minutos y tocaron la puerta- Jack abre

Jack: ¿yo porque?

Maria: ¡PORQUE TE LO DIGO!- Jack abrió inmediatamente la puerta- BIENVENIDOS y tomen chocolate- entro la manada y tomo chocolate de la mesa

Miri: hola Mari, este…. Quien entre prométeme que no me mataras

Maria: ¿Por qué debería..- fue interrumpida cuando vio a Alejandro entrar- matarte? Considérate muerta

James: te dije que era mala idea Miri

Merida: HANS- todos se le quedaron viendo medio extraño- quiero decir Hans, ¿hace cuánto que no nos vemos?

Hans: hace una semana- dijo tímidamente

Elsa: huele a romance

Tori: mejor calladita Elsa

Elsa: ¿Por qué?

Carly: porque tú tienes uno con Frost

Jack: claro que no ¿Quién lo dice?

Tori: se les nota en la cara y sus excusas no son muy listas que digamos

Elsa: una cosa es ser amigos y otra ser algo más

Tori: si ojala pudiéramos hacer hablar a Maria

Jade: ¿para qué? No serviría de nada

Carly: ella sabe algo, se comportó como aquellos cuatro cuando andaban pero en secreto- Sam se acerco

Sam: ¿quieres hacer hablar a Maria? La calceta con mantequilla- dijo sacando una calceta con mantequilla

Maria: les digo que yo no se nada

Julieta: bueno venimos para convivir no para discutir sobre su posible romance

Rapunzel: Julieta tiene razón- volteo a ver a Vaneza- ¿tú eres la ojiazul falsa verdad?

Vaneza: ashhh déjenme, no tengo la culpa de tener ojos de perro

Jack: eso lo dices como mil veces

Vaneza: no tiene nada de malo decir la verdad

Elsa: mejor hablemos de otra cosa ¿Qué les pareció el viaje?

Merida: pues no nos tocó con unas compañeras tan malas a excepción de una

Susan: ¿Quién?

Merida: Rapunzel, pero la de DreamWorks, ES INSOPORTABLE, con decir que Sam le iba a lanzar la calceta con mantequilla, Jade estuvo a punto de arrojarle unas tijeras, las que más la soportaron fueron la ojiazul falsa y la señorita Maslow

Susan: si tu no la soportaste por una semana, IMAGINA LO QUE NOSTROS TENEMOS QUE HACER PARA NO MATARLA

Elsa: ¿tan insoportable es?

Merida: SI, pobre de Punzie le presumía su cabello y que era más hermoso que el suyo y puras estupideces

Eep: les diré que Rapunzel no tiene cabello es calva solo es una peluca

Merida: Punzie, le puedes hacer bullyng de regreso con eso

Rapunzel: es seria muy malo

Sam: si Punzie no lo va hacer yo lo hare

Trina: por cierto, en la semana su equipo no estaba en el remolque no la mayoría solo faltaban ellos dos- señalando a Jack y Elsa- y entonces vi que mandaron a Mari al remolque y cuando salió todos entraron ¿Por qué?

Julieta: según yo y las palabras que me dijo Maria, estaban peleando

Freddy: ¿se puede saber por qué peleaban?- Jack y Elsa se voltearon a ver y luego a los demás entonces tomaron de su chocolate disimuladamente- ¿y bien?

Maria: ensayaban

Julieta: ¿ensayar? ¿Para qué?

Maria: para mi obra, ¿para qué más? ¿no Miri?- volteo hacia ella mientras esta se besaba con James- DEJEN DE BABEARSE LA CARA, ME DESEPERAN- grito desesperadamente, inmediatamente se separaron- gracias

Miri: Lo siento Mari, ¿Qué decias?

Maria: que escribí una obra

Miri: si es muy buena, eligió excelentes protagonistas

Anna: o sea que ¿no mentía?

Vaneza: no, ella no se mete en la vida de los demás, en cambio Miri si

Miri: HEY, ESO NO ES CIERTO

Vaneza: MIRA A QUIEN INVITASTE

Miri: FUE TU IDEA

Maria: Masllow y Horan están viudos

Susan: mejor cambiemos de tema

Gnomeo: yo quisiera un poco de música

Vaneza: LA NUEVA CANCION DE LA BANDA DE NIALL ESTA HERMOSISIMA

Julieta: en serio quisiera oírla

Vaneza: cántala, por favor

Niall: por mi está bien pero necesito una guitarra para guiarme

Maria: YO TENGO UNA- fue a su habitación y regreso con la guitarra- aquí esta

Niall: gracias- empezó a tocar- I figured it out,  
i figured it out from black and white  
seconds and hours  
maybe they hide to take some time

i know how it goes  
i know how it goes for wrong and right  
silence and sound  
did they ever hold each other tight like us?  
did they ever fight like us?

you and i  
we don't wanna be like them  
we can make it til the end  
nothing can come between  
you and i  
not even the gods above  
can separate the two of us  
no, nothing can come between  
you and i  
oh, you and i

i figured it out  
sudden mistakes of up and down  
meet in the middle  
there's always room for common ground

i see what it's like  
i see what it's like for day and night  
never together  
but they see things in a different light, like us  
but they never tried, like us

you and i  
we don't wanna be like them  
we can make it til the end  
nothing can come between  
you and i  
not even the gods above  
can separate the two of us...

cause you and i  
we don't wanna be like them  
we can make it til the end  
nothing can come between  
you and i  
not even the gods above  
can separate the two of us  
no, nothing can come between  
you and i  
you and i  
oh, you and i  
oh, you and i  
we can make it we try, oh you and i  
oh, you and i...- todos empezaron a aplaudir

Julieta: ESO FUE MARAVILLOSO!

Niall: gracias- dijo tímidamente

Elsa: tocas muy bien

Vaneza: PERFECTO COMO SIEMPRE- repentinamente se abrió la puerta de un azoton, era Mateo al entrar empezó a tirar las cosas de la pequeña mesa

CONTINUARA….


	14. secret

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad sino de sus respectivos autores, sin embargo lo único que es de mi pertenencia es esta historia. No tiene fines de lucro pues el único propósito del fic es entretener ¡GRACIAS!**_

Susan: ¿QUE TE SUCEDE?

Mateo: QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE SE METAN CON MI CHICA (tono borracho)

Anna: ¿QUE DICES?

Mateo: LO QUE OYES

Merida: DISCULPA PERO AQUÍ NO ESTA TU NOVIA, SI ES QUE TIENES

Mateo: SI LA TENGO, ES LA HERMOSA RUBIA DE ALLI- señalando a Elsa

Elsa: no sé cuántos tragos llevas de más, pero yo no soy novia de nadie- dijo seriamente tratando de tranquilizarse

Mateo: CLARO…. AHORA NIEGAS NUESTRO AMOR…. PUES ME DUELE MUCHO Y TODO POR UN IDIOTA DE PELO BLANCO (se nota que estaba tomado)- señalando a Jack

Anna: Elsa ¿es cierto lo que dice?

Elsa: CLARO QUE NO, bien dicen que los borrachos no saben mentir…- se quedó callada por unos segundos hasta que dio cuenta de lo que dijo- DIGO, DIGO ESTE…. NO SABEN LO QUE DICEN

Mateo: YO NO ESTOY LOCO, ELLA ME DIJO QUE ME AMABA, ES MAS UN DIA FUIMOS A UN HOTEL LUEGO…..- fue interrumpido por Elsa

Elsa: NO SEAS MENTIROSO, MALDITO PEDASO DE BASURA, YO JAMAS HARIA ESO Y MENOS CON UN IDIOTA, BORRACHO, CHANTAGISTA, INUTIL, CHISMOSO Y MENTIROSO COMO TÚ- empezó a bajar la temperatura

Mateo: AH SI ES CIERTO ME EQUIVOQUE…yup… FUISTE A UN HOTEL CON FROST-

Elsa: ¿QUE? NO SE QUE HAYA EN TU RETORCIDA Y SUCIA MENTE PERO EL Y YO NO SOMOS NADA

Jack: Y SI ASI PASARA, NO TENDRIAS NINGUN DERECHO A METERTE EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA

Mateo: POR FAVOR…. ESO ME DIJERON EL DIA QUE LOS DESCUBRI

Susan: ¿Cómo que los descubrió?

Mateo: ¿ah no les han dicho?- solo movieron la cabeza en respuesta de no- JAJA Y SE SUPONE QUE SON SUS AMIGOS….yup…. pues cuando los conocí, Elsa fue a "inspirarse" cuando en realidad fue a verse con él- señalando a Jack- me vieron y amenazaron de la misma forma como lo hicieron ahora- todos miraron sorprendidos a la pareja entonces Maria se levanto

Maria: vete por favor- pidió amablemente

Mateo: TU NO ME MANDAS

Maria: ¿a no?- lo tomo del cuello y lo saco a la fuerza

Rapunzel: chicos ¿eso es cierto?- ellos no respondieron

Susan: entonces…. Es cierto… ¿Por qué no dijeron nada?- silencio, no respondieron

Anna: pudieron habernos dicho sobre su noviazgo- dijo con un tono de tristeza

Hipo: tal vez nos llevemos mal pero…. Eso no significa que dejaremos de apoyarlos

Merida: pueden confiar en nosotros para lo que sea, los apoyaremos en su noviazgo, tal vez haya heridos pero no importa- dijo tratando de animarlos hasta que Elsa decidió hablar

Elsa: no hace falta mentir, ya no seguiremos con esto, no somos…. Éramos novios

Jack: si… éramos- dijo con tristeza y cada uno se fue a sus habitaciones

Cat: ¿tanto se odian?- pregunto con inocencia

Susan: no, los de Disney tienen toda la culpa de todo

Anna: ¿ahora resulta que nosotros tenemos la culpa?

Hipo: pues ¿Quién nos hizo bromas pesadas? Ustedes por lo que Elsa pensó que le harían eso a ella y a Jack

Hans: no, ustedes empezaron ¿Quién provoco a Anna en la fiesta de Universal? La loca de pelo blanco

Susan: yo no tengo la culpa de que ustedes estén locos- la discusión fue aumentando y todos discutían sin parar, se ofendían, incluso llegaron a los golpes mientras que los de las otras instituciones se iban, no había nadie más que los de Disney y DreamWorks discutiendo, o golpeándose prácticamente se la pasaron peleando toda la noche los supervisores, Lola y Alexander, siendo guiados por Maria

Alexander: SILENCIO- grito con fuerzas y todos se detuvieron en ese momento,

Lola: ¿se puede saber la razón de su discusión?

Susan: bueno… dos de nuestros compañeros eran novios en secreto…. Pero terminaron por culpa de Disney

Anna: CLARO QUE NO, FUE DE USTEDES

Maria: FUE DE LOS DOS… SI NO SE PELEARAN TANTO SI NO SE TOMARAN ESTA COMPETITIVIDAD TAN ENSERIO…. SI TAN SOLO SUPIRAN DIALOGAR… ESTO JAMAS HUBIERA PASADO… JACK Y ELSA ESTAN EN SUS HABITACIONES OYENDO TODAS SUS DISCUSIONES Y PREGUNTANDOSE "¿POR QUE NO SE LLEVAN MEJOR?", ESO ES LO QUE ELLOS TEMIAN QUE USTEDES SE MATARAN, QUE LOS MATARAN POR ESTAR ENAMORADOS, PERO SU ORGULLO Y COMPETITIVIDAD ES TAN GRANDE QUE NO PIENSAN EN ELLO, QUE, SOLO DICEN "SOMOS MEJORES QUE USTEDES" INCLUSO SI HUBIERA UNA COMPETENCIA EN QUE DECIDAN QUIEN SALTA DESDE UN ABISMO USTEDES CORRERIAN A AVENTARSE DESDE EL MAS ALTO, LES DIJERON QUE LOS APOYARIAN SIN IMPORTAR QUE Y SI ESTO PARA USTEDES ES APOYAR NO QUIERO SABER LO QUE ES TRAICIONAR

Astrid: TU NO TE METAS DONDE NO TE IMPORTA

Maria: ME IMPORTA POR QUE SON MIS AMIGOS Y YO ESTOY TRATANDO DE RAZONAR PARA AYUDAR A ESOS DOS Y PUEDAN SALIR SIN PREOCUPARSE POR QUIEN LOS VA A VER

Eep: TU YA SABIAS TODO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO, TAL VEZ TODO ESTO NO HUBIERA PASADO SI NOS LO HUBIERAS DICHO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO Y TRATAR DE RAZONAR

Anna: PERO NO, TENIAS QUE GUARDAR EL SECRETO CON ESA TONTA OBRA INVENTADA

Maria: SI LO HICE, PERO PORQUE ELLOS ME LO PIDIERON

Hipo: ¿A SI? ENTONCES ¿POR QUE FUE SU PELEA?

Maria: ESO YO NO LO TENGO QUE EXPLICAR YO

Rapunzel: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Maria: CELOS…. ¿Te suena Susan? CE-LOS

Susan: AHORA CULPAME A MI, TU PUDISTE HABERME DETENIDO

Maria: ¿QUE QUERIAS QUE HICIERA? QUE TE GRITARA OYE NO BESES A JACK ES NOVIO DE ELSA

Susan: PUDISTE HACERLO

Lola: un momento, toda esta pelea ¿es por eso? No lo puedo creer por eso sus compañeros terminaron, por que descubrieron que ellos eran novios, todo esto no tiene más culpables más que estos dos institutos, por esa competitividad no sé si estén conscientes que aquellos enamorados se sienten mal por su causa

Alexander: ¿recuerdan cuando pelearon unos con otros?- los alumnos solo movieron la cabeza en respuesta un si- recordaran que felicite a Elsa por disculparse de parte de los dos institutos, ella o más bien ellos no quieren seguir compitiendo

Lola: piénselo, reflexionen- el trio se fue y solo quedaban los estudiantes pensativos por lo que les habían dicho, silencio, ni un ruido en absoluto hasta que Anna rompió el silencio

Anna: TENGO UNA IDEA

Susan: ¿de qué se trata?- Anna se acercó a su oído y le susurraba algo- EXCELENTE IDEA PERO ¿Cómo?- Anna se volvió a acercar a su oído- estoy de acuerdo

Anna: por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo

CONTINUARA….


	15. complicaciones

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad sino de sus respectivos autores, sin embargo lo único que es de mi pertenencia es esta historia. No tiene fines de lucro pues el único propósito del fic es entretener ¡GRACIAS!**_

Pasaron los días, y finalmente estaban en el viaje de regreso a casa, Susan, Anna, Hipo, Eep, Eugene y Hans estaban en la pequeña sala del remolque

Susan: pero ¿Cuál podría ser?

Anna: no lo sé, no se me ocurre nada

Hipo: pues yo menos ¿tú que dices Eep?

Eep: estoy igual que ustedes- en eso salió Elsa- ¡USTEDES TUVIERON LA CULPA!

Anna: AJA SI ¡¿QUIEN NOS HIZO LA BROMA?!

Hipo: ¡ERES TAN INMADURA QUE NO QUIERES ADMITIR TU ERROR!

Eugene: ¡LOS INMADUROS SON USTEDES QUE NOS HICIERON UNA BROMA POR SER MEJORES!

Susan: ¡AHORA HECHANOS LA CULPA A NOSOTROS!- Elsa se metió al cuarto- ya se fue ¿y ustedes dos?

Hans: nada de nada

Eugene: tal vez, no la verdad no

Anna: tenemos que idear algo- no se percataron que Jack salió de la habitación

Jack: ¿para qué quieren idear algo? Tal vez pueda ayudar

Anna: PARA… PARA… ¡VENGARNOS DE USTEDES! ¡¿ALGÚN PROBLEMA?!

Jack: ammm ok… mejor me voy- se retiro

Anna: estuvo cerca, oigan deberíamos ser actores... somos buenos

Susan: hay que ser más cuidadosos ¿sugerencias?- en ese momento el remolque hizo una pequeña parada

Sikowitz: hemos hecho una pequeña parada, así que tienen permitido bajar ¿alguien ha visto mi coco?

Susan: vamos a reunirnos con los demás espero que tengan una idea útil- los alumnos bajaron, y esta vez fueron todos

UNA HORA DESPUÉS…

Los alumnos subían a sus remolques tranquilamente, se metieron a sus habitaciones y solo quedaron, Susan, Anna, Hipo, Eep, Eugene y Hans

Susan: por fin tenemos un plan

Anna: si, ahora hay que organizarlo y ¡LISTO!- repentinamente se oyó un grito desgarrador, inmediatamente entraron y vieron a Elsa cubierta de pintura y confeti, Tori empapada, Carly cubierta de chocolate, Mariposa con algo extraño color rojo en la cara, Maria con miel en el cabello y tratando de quitársela- ¡¿QUE PASO AQUÍ?!- dijo alteradamente, repentinamente se oyeron unos cuantos ruidos en el el cuarto de chicos, era exactamente lo mismo

Elsa: tu explícalo entramos y cada una nos acomodamos en nuestras camas y nos cayó esto

Anna: seguro exageran- dijo mientras subía a su cama- además ¿Por qué lo haríamos nosotros? Estuvimos afuera como ustedes- se colocó en su cama e inmediatamente le cayó agua del techo, Susan estaba a punto de subir a su cama- ¡ALTO!- Susan obedeció, Anna lanzo una almohada a la cama de Susan, al caer, cayo pintura sobre la cama, tomo otra y la lanzo hacia la cama de Eep, y cayo miel y algo extraño de color rojo- listo, no tendrán que sufrir estas bromas

Susan: ammmm ok

Anna: bueno, tenemos que limpiar

Eep: ya que- dijo resignada el viaje siguió el viaje hacia su hogar; los alumnos bajaban de los remolques, cada uno hablando de la broma que los toco, y volvieron a sus clases normales.

El salón de clases estaba normal, mientras tomaban historia con el profesor Norte, salió del salón por unos minutos y regreso con una chica, el grupo de amigos se quedó con la boca abierta, ya que la chica era prácticamente la gemela de Elsa, pero con pelo negro y corto

Norte: muy bien les quiero presentar, a Elizabeth Ice, la nueva alumna de DreamWorks

Elizabeth: buenos días- dijo des-interesadamente

Norte: toma asiento- la chica obedeció y se sentó del lado derecho de Jack

Pasaron las horas y llego la salida, en ambas instituciones, Anna, Merida, Rapunzel, Hipo, Susan y Astrid se reunieron en el lago congelado, todos estaban sentados tranquilamente sobre la nieve

Anna: muy bien solo hay que conseguir un lugar para reunirlos

Susan: respecto a esto, ammmm hoy llego un chica nueva que no creo que ayude

Rapunzel: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Hipo: es que bueno es difícil de creer pero prácticamente ¡ES GEMELA DE ELSA!

Merida: seguro exageran

Astrid: no, es idéntica pero ella tiene el cabello negro, corto y como que lo tiene parado

Anna: ok pero ¿en que nos perjudicaría?

Susan: Jack, eso es lo que nos perjudicaría

Anna: no entiendo

Hipo: Elsa le gusta, chica idéntica a Elsa, de DreamWorks

Anna: discúlpenme pero sigo sin entender

Astrid: si Jack sale con Elizabeth y Elsa se entera, al momento de que el plan se lleve a cabo, no se van a querer y será imposible que vuelvan

Anna: HAY QUE DESHACERNOS DE ELLA

Susan: si claro genio- dijo sarcásticamente- ¿Cómo?

Anna: pues… no lo sé… pero… se nos ocurrirá algo

Astrid: ¡LA COMPETENCIA!

Merida: ¿Qué?

Astrid: la competencia, que Jack y Elsa participen, se mantendrán ocupados y nadie podrá andar con ellos

Rapunzel: ¡ES PERFECTO! pero los participantes son al azar, y probablemente ellos no sean escogidos esta vez

Hipo: si los escogen ya la hicimos

Anna: ¿y si no?

Hipo: pues…. Ni modo

Merida: solo nos queda esperar hasta mañana

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…

Las cuatro instituciones estaban reunidas en DreamWorks, ya listas para el concurso

Lola: muy bien Disney contra DreamWorks y los escogidos son- los chico cruzaban los dedos porque fueran Jack y Elsa- Ariel contra Eep que empiece la competencia- mientras la música sonaba y las elegidas cantaban Jack decidió salir para tomar aire, pero sin darse cuenta alguien lo siguió, mientras Jack estaba recargado en una pared tranquilamente mientras cerraba los ojos, después alguien se colocó a un lado de el

Elizabeth: hola- Jack inmediatamente abrió los ojos

Jack: ammm hola

Elizabeth: ¿Qué haces? Se supone que tienes que ver a nuestra escuela ganar

Jack: estos días no he tenido muchos ánimos que digamos

Elizabeth: creo que puedo ayudar- dijo poniéndose enfrente de el

Jack: ¿Cómo?- dijo mientras observaba como Elizabeth se iba acercando a el

Elizabeth: así- lo tomo del cuello y le dio un beso mientras el rodeaba su cintura, pero para no suerte de Jack, cierta rubia platina observo con lágrimas en los ojos, queriendo salir corriendo muy lejos de allí y así lo hizo, salió corriendo de allí hacia el lago, al llegar se tiro sobre la nieve y lloro desconsoladamente

DE REGRESO EN DREAMWORKS..

Jack y Elizabeth finalmente estaban separados, ambos mirándose fijamente, mientras Anna y Susan observaban a lo lejos

Anna:¡NO ES JUSTO!- inmediatamente Jack volteo igual que Elizabeth hacia Anna- ¡O SEA ME HE ESTADO DESVELANDO Y MATÁNDOME SOLO PARA QUE ALGUIEN MAS LLEGUE Y ARRUINE TODO EL MALDITO PLAN!

Susan: ¡ASÍ ES AHORA TENEMOS QUE IR CON ELSA A CALMARLA POR LO QUE VIO!

Jack: ¿de que hablan?

Susan: ¡ELSA TE VIO! ¡SE FUE CORRIENDO Y LLORANDO! ¡PERO CLARO NO TE DISTE CUENTA POR ESTAR BABEANDOTE LA CARA CON ESTA!

Jack: ¿Qué? Claro que no

Anna: CIERRA LA BOCA FROST- ambas se fueron entonces Jack corrió y se interpuso en su camino

Jack: ESPEREN PUEDO ARREGLARLO

Anna: ¿a si? ¿Cómo?

Jack: solo confíen en mi

Susan: ya que

Jack: gracias- y partió hacia el lago congelado y se encontró con Elsa sentada en la nieve al verlo se paró rápidamente y estaba a punto de irse de no ser porque Jack la sostuvo de la muñeca, ninguno los dos dijo una sola palabra, se miraron fijamente, Elsa trataba de liberarse del agarre de Jack pero era inútil después Jack la jalo hacia el y su otra la mano la puso sobres su cintura y la beso con un toque de pasión, ella lo separo, le dio un bofetada y se fue corriendo, Jack solo se tomó la mejilla- me equivoque- dijo tristemente

CONTINUARA….


	16. sin proplemas

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad sino de sus respectivos autores, sin embargo lo único que es de mi pertenencia es esta historia. No tiene fines de lucro pues el único propósito del fic es entretener ¡GRACIAS!**_

Los días pasaron y el grupo no encontraba la forma de reconciliar a aquella pareja, pero las cosas iban de mal en peor, Elsa cada vez se apartaba mas era más fría mientras que Jack empezaba a conocer a Elizabeth y hacer amistad con ella, tenían que actuar rápido si querían reconciliarlos, si no, el plan jamás funcionaria; en DreamWorks Susan, Hipo, Astrid y Eep paseando por los pasillos de su institución y se encontraron con Jack

Hipo: hola Jack ¿quieres comer con nosotros?

Jack: no gracias, comeré con Elizabeth

Susan: ok- dijo con una sonrisa fingida y Jack se retiro

Eep: ¿te sigue gustando?

Susan: no, ya no, honestamente prefiero estar sola

Astrid: entiendo, pero cambiando de tema, ¡ELIZABETH ESTA ARRUINANDO EL PLAN!

Eep: lo sé, lástima que no la puedo golpear- de repente se oyo la voz del director por las bocinas

Director: buenos días alumnos, tengo el placer de informarles sobre el baile de los cuatro institutos, por lo que esta tarde las cuatro instituciones se reunirán en Walt Disney, para la organización del baile, gracias por su atención- en ese momento al grupo de amigos se les prendió el foco

Susan: YA LO TENGO!

Astrid: hablemos con Lola y Alexander seguro ellos entenderán

Hipo: y digámosle a los de Disney y creo que le pediremos ayuda a alguien más ya que es de las cuatro escuelas

Susan: esta vez, Elizabeth no nos echara a perder el plan- pasaron las horas los alumnos estaban en Disney, ya listos para empezar a planear, claro, la mayoría, mientras que otros estaban ocupándose de otras cosas.

Jack y Elizabeth entraban a Disney, uno a lado de otro, entonces se encontraron con Elsa

Jack: hola Elsa

Elsa: hola- dijo fríamente- por lo que veo tienes nueva pareja

Jack: no, solo somos amigos ¿no es así Elizabeth?

Elizabeth: si tu lo dices

Jack: bueno ya nos vamos

Elizabeth: tu adelántate, necesito pasar al baño

Jack: como tu quieras- se fue

Elsa: bueno creo que también me voy

Elizabeth: detente ahí Frozen- Elsa obedeció- mira Jack te miente

Elsa: ¿Qué?

Elizabeth: lo que oíste, todo este tiempo jamás te quiso, nunca te aprecio

Elsa: claro que no, él me quiere... me quería

Elizabeth: no puedo creer lo ingenua que eres, su plan era enamorarte y humillarte en publico, frente a todos, haciéndote quedar como una total estúpida frente a los demás, ¿sabes? El me conocía antes que a ti, otra razón por la que estuvo contigo, prácticamente te uso como mi remplazo

Elsa: no, no lo haría

Elizabeth: por favor, ¿Por qué crees que Susan lo beso? Para herirte y hacerte ver como una tonta

Elsa: ¡MIENTES!

Elizabeth: ENTIÉNDELO DE UNA VEZ ELSA, JACK JAMAS TE QUISO, NO TE QUIERE, NI TE QUERRÁ, ¿OÍSTE BIEN? JAMAS- Elsa solo se fue corriendo hacia el auditorio, conteniendo las lágrimas- mi trabajo está hecho- dijo con una sonrisa siniestra todos los alumnos, ya estaban en el auditorio

Alexander: buenas tardes alumnos, como ya les habrán informado los citamos para el gran baile que se hará justamente aquí, en Walt Disney, habrá música, bailes y todo eso, asi que nos organizaremos para ver quien cantar, se encargara de la decoración, música, comida, etc- en eso Elsa levanto la mano- dime Elsa

Elsa: disculpe por interrumpirlo pero tengo una canción, y quisiera adicionar para cantar en el baile

Alexander: si así lo deseas, ponte en el centro- Elsa se paró de su asiento y se encontró en el centro del auditorio circular

Elsa: esta canción esta inspirada en la Diversión y a la Diversión se la voy a dedicar- Jack en ese momento, solo sonrio pensando que probablemente lo perdono

Alexander: bien, empieza

Elsa: Amor…

Qué conveniente situación, me has conformado el corazón  
con las migajas de tu amor…  
Por tí, no creo en mí,  
y aún así pides más…

No me queda nada, ¿qué quieres de mi?  
¿Que te da el derecho de hacerme sufrir?  
Guarda tus palabras y déjame ir..  
¿Quién dijo que una mentira puede hacer feliz?  
más que la verdad, amor, no hablaba de mí…

Amor…

Si ya no existe otro adjetivo…  
para este amor tan despectivo,  
dime…¿qué diablos haces ya conmigo,  
y qué hago aquí?  
porque aun así pides más…

No me queda nada, ¿qué quieres de mi?  
¿Que te da el derecho de hacerme sufrir?  
Guarda tus palabras y déjame ir..  
¿Quién dijo que- una mentira puede hacer feliz?  
más que la verdad, amor, no hablaba de mí…

Si alguna vez me quisiste, sólo dejáme ir….  
déjame ir…. – le empezaba a temblar la voz-

No me queda nada, ¿qué quieres de mi?  
¿Que te da el derecho de hacerme sufrir?  
Guarda tus palabras y déjame ir..  
¿Quién dijo que una mentira puede hacer feliz?  
más que la verdad, amor, no hablaba de mí…- se escapo una pequeña lagrima de sus ojos

Alexander: bien Elsa pasa a tu lugar por favor- Elsa obedeció; Jack estaba totalmente sorprendido de lo que le dijo Elsa, mientras que Elizabeth solo tenía una sonrisa en el rostro de lo cual, Anna junto con los demás se dieron cuenta, Anna solo hizo un gesto de "matemos a la bitch" Susan lo entendió muy bien por lo que hizo un gesto de "a la salida" ambas asintieron; todo se organizo y llego la salida, Elizabeth y Jack, salían pero Elizabeth fue jalada del brazo, le vendaron los ojos y le pegaron cinta adhesiva en la boca pero alguien los vio

¿?: ¡¿QUE RAYOS ESTÁN HACIENDO?!

Anna: MARIA, no es lo que parece

Maria:¿entonces?

Astrid: ¡ESTA ESTUPIDA, ESTA ARRUNIANDO NUESTRO PLAN POR LO QUE QUEREMOS MATARLA O POR LO MENOS GOLPEARLA!

Maria: ah, entonces está bien, me voy ADIOS- se fue

Anna: bueno, tenemos un problema, como llevarla lejos sin llamar la atención

Susan: yo tengo la solución- empezó a volverse "Genormica" y tomo a sus amigos en una mano y a Elizabeth en la otra- listo ahora es cuestión de que Jack o Elsa nos vean- minutos después Jack regresaba buscando a Elizabeth Susan escondio a Elizabeth poniendo su mano izquierda en la espalda

Jack: Susan ¿Por qué ahora eres Genormica?- y noto a los otros- y ¿Por qué tienes a unos de Disney en tu mano derecha?

Susan: ashhh, ahora que tratamos de hacer las paces nos dices que no ¿Quién te entiende Jack?

Merida: si, para ti nada esta bien

Jack: yo jamás dije que estaba mal, además ¿que tienes escondido en tu mano izquierda?

Susan: QUE TE IMPORTA

Jack: huy que carácter, yo solo vine a buscar a Elizabeth- llego Maria

Maria: Elizabeth se fue a su casa que porque se sentía mal

Jack: yo no la vi

Maria: EXISTEN LOS ATAJOS

Jack: si pero ¿Qué tipo de atajo te lleva a casa en cinco minutos?

Maria: ESTAS EN DREAMWORKS, TAL VEZ USO BRUJERÍA PARA LLEGAR, YO QUE SE

Jack: tal vez tengas razón

Maria: la tengo, y me voy

Jack: yo también me voy- se fueron

Susan: ¡VAMONOS DE AQUÍ!- se fueron a un lugar aislado como un callejón Susan volvió a su tamaño normal- muy bien ahora tenemos a Elizabeth

Anna: muchachos, quítenle la cinta- Merida se acercó a Elizabeth y le quito la cinta de la boca provocando dolor en la cara de Elizabeth

Elizabeth: ¡AUUCH!

Anna: mira Elizabeth, yo no se que planeas pero si es humillar a Elsa y hacerte novia de Jack, ¡TEN CUIDADO!

Elizabeth: ya lo hice y ¿a ustedes que les importa lo que yo haga o no?

Astrid: buena pregunta

Hipo: son nuestros amigos

Anna: y si te metes con ellos, te metes con nosotros

Elizabeth: que miedo- sarcasmo

Rapunzel: ¿quieres probar?

Elizabeth: pruébenlo

Susan: la prueba esta en un pie

Elizabeth: ¿un pie?

Susan: si, un pie- se hizo Genormica de nuevo y piso a Elizabeth, pero seguía viva y volvió a su tamaño normal- ¿quieres otra prueba?

Elizabeth: inténtalo, después de todo ellos no se quieren

Anna: bien- saco una guitarra de no se donde- ES AMOR DE VERDAD- grito mientras le daba en la cabeza con la guitarra- ¿otro?

Elizabeth: ni siquiera me dolió- fingio no sentir dolor

Rapunzel: bueno- saco se sartén y le dio en la cabeza, finalmente quedo noqueada unos minutos después reacciono

Elizabeth: ¿eso es todo lo que tienen?

Astrid: ciertamente, no- Hipo y ella dieron un chiflado y aparecieron Chimuelo y Tormenta, Hipo y Astrid los montan, Chimuelo toma entre sus patas a Elizabeth luego se la lanza a Tormenta y viceversa Elizabeth gritaba de terror, mientras los otros se divertían torturándola

Elizabeth: ¡YA ME RINDO! ¡ME ALEJO DE ELLOS! ¡PERO BAJENME DE AQUÍ!- grito desesperadamente, Chimuelo y Tormenta aterrizaron lentamente, Hipo y Astrid se bajaron de los dragones

Anna: buena decisión ahora vete- Elizabeth solo salio corriendo- SIIIII

Hipo: muy bien, pero tendremos que cambiar todo

Astrid: entendido- se organizaron de nuevo les pidieron ayuda a los encargados de la comida y bebida, música y bla bla, paso mas o menos un mes después de eso ya era el baile

Los alumnos se preparaban para el gran baile, claro cada uno con su mejor disfraz y a su estilo (solo imaginen a los personajes con su vestuario original) y un sencillo antifaz, ya llegaban a Disney, la música sonaba, los estudiantes bailaban unos comían o bebían, repentinamente se apagaron las luces y allí estaba Rapunzel

Rapunzel: buenas noches, bueno tal vez digan ¿Qué hace aquí? Bueno, ya van a empezar los números musicales, asi que tengo el honor de presentarles el primer numero que es especialmente para dos personas que tal vez no capten la indirecta pero todo esto fue con la cooperación de casi todos, y otros que no nos permitieron avanzar pero le dimos su merecido, con ustedes Hipo Berk y Anna Frozen- los mencionados subieron y empezó a tocar la música

Anna: Pedí un deseo ayer  
No me preguntes "¿cuál fue?"  
Te miro y caigo otra vez  
Yo ya no sé que haré  
Daría todo y más  
Para tus labios besar  
En me camino estás  
Y ya no sé que haré

Hipo: Tú vas pasando caigo delirando  
Digo preguntando ¿dónde crees que vas oh Baby?

Los dos: Hey ¿te conozco?Y aunque no hables

Si tengo suerte quizás me llames

Es tan difícil y aunque reclame  
Si tengo suerte quizás me llames.

Hey ¿te conozco? Y aunque no hables  
Si tengo suerte quizás me llames  
Si es de día o es por la tarde  
Si tengo suerte quizás me llames

Hipo: ¿Por qué no llamas? No sé, toma su tiempo tal vez  
Nada me has dado y lo sé, yo todo lo entregué  
De pronto empiezo a rogar  
Si mi futuro es real  
En mi camino estás  
Y ya no sé que haré

Los dos: Tú vas pasando caigo delirando  
Digo preguntando

Anna: ¿dónde crees que vas oh Baby?

Los dos: Hey ¿te conozco? Y aunque no hables  
Si tengo suerte quizás me llames  
Es tan difícil y aunque reclame  
Si tengo suerte quizás me llames.

Hey ¿te conozco? Y aunque no hables  
Si tengo suerte quizás me llames  
Si es de día o es por la tarde  
Se tengo suerte quizás me llames.

Porque en mi vida tú me hacías falta  
Me hacías falta me hacías fal-falta  
Porque en mi vida tú me hacías falta  
No había nada me hacías fal-falta- señalando a Elsa mientras Hipo apuntaba Jack

Anna: Es tan difícil y aunque reclame  
Si tengo suerte quizás me llames- los mencionados se dieron cuenta y se empezaron a acercar

Los dos: Hey ¿te conozco? Y aunque no hables  
Si tengo suerte quizás me llames  
Si es de día o es por la tarde  
Se tengo suerte quizás me llames- Jack la tomo de la cintura y Elsa puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de Jack

Porque en mi vida tú me hacías falta  
Me hacías falta me hacías fal-falta  
Porque en mi vida tú me hacías falta  
No había nada me hacías fal-falta.  
quizás me llames- los labios de Elsa y Jack se unieron en un muy, MUY apasionado y lindo beso, sus amigos solo saltaban de felicidad pero se escucho un grito desesperado

Mateo: ¡NOOOO, ESTO NO TENIA QUE PASAR, LAS BROMAS ERAN PARA QUE SE CULPARAN Y SE ODIARAN NO PARA QUE SE RECONCILIARAN!- todos lo miraron con cara de " MUÉRETE MALDITO"

Susan: ahh con que tu eres el de las bromas

Elsa: debí imaginarlo

Anna: que gracia tienes para hacer las bromas

Eep: muchísima- todos se acercaban a el

Mateo: ¡NO FUE MI IDEA FUE DE ELIZABETH!- se tapo la boca

Elsa: que bueno que ambos están juntos en esto, eso es estar unidos- los demás los empezaron a rodear

Elizabeth: ¿Qué hacen?

Susan: ¿tu que crees?- y finalmente estuvieron acorralados

Jack:-abrazaba a Elsa- es una ventaja tener amigos con poderes

Elsa: si pero no cuando los tienes en tu contra

Jack: pero ya estamos juntos de nuevo

Elsa: pero eres novio de Elizabeth

Jack: emmm no, solo era una amiga yo siempre te querré

Elsa: ¿era?

Jack: no soy tan idiota para ser amigo de una persona como ella

Elsa: pero lo suficientemente idiota para dejarte engañar

Jack: en eso tienes razón- se dieron un lindo y tierno beso mientras Mateo y Elizabeth gritaban desesperadamente de dolor- pobres- después de separarse

Elsa: se lo merecen

Jack: si es cierto ¿en que estábamos?

Elsa: ya te dije que nada de perversiones

Jack: no, yo me referia a esto- le dio un apasionado beso

FIN


	17. Epilogo

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad sino de sus respectivos autores, sin embargo lo único que es de mi pertenencia es esta historia. No tiene fines de lucro pues el único propósito del fic es entretener ¡GRACIAS!**_

El tiempo ya paso, todos ya han pasado a la Universidad muchos cambiaron, al grupo de amigos les toco en la misma universidad, Jack y Elsa son novios ya nada ni nadie podía impedir que ellos estuvieran juntos, Kriistoff y Anna seguían siendo novios, igual que Eugene y Rapunzel, Hipo y Astrid, pero algo MUCHO mas sorprendente, Hans y Merida tenían una relación de noviazgo, Susan se hizo amiga de uno de los profesores de la universidad, el Dr. Cucaracha, Vaneza dejo de usar pupilentes se pintó el pelo negro además de haber tenido una una prima, Vanellope VonShwetz eran idénticas, solo que Vanellope de cinco años de edad además de seguir siendo novia de Niall, Miri fue todo exactamente igual excepto que de vez en cuando la molestaban por el sorprendente parecido con otro compañero su apodo era "Víctor Manuel Vicente" y seguir siendo novia de James, Maria por fin acepto su enamoramiento de Alejandro pero aun asi lo rechazaba, y bueno Elizabeth y Mateo eran los mas problemáticos de la Universidad, en una ocasión aventaron globos de agua desde el techo hacia Jack y Elsa, fueron castigados además de estar a punto de ser congelados, aplastados, heridos o golpeados por guitarras, sartenes o frutas de plástico. Ya era el último año en la Universidad, el grupo de amigos estaba en un parque como última vez de que se verían

Susan: ya es el último año, ¿Qué haremos después de la graduación?

Jack: no tengo idea pero ya que estamos reunidos, quiero decir algo Elsa- tomo la mano de Elsa- quiero preguntarte

Elsa: ¿si?

Jack: ¿quisieras casarte conmigo?

Elsa: Jack yo….- empezaban a salir lágrimas de sus ojos-…no se que decir

Jack: ¿di que si?

Elsa: POR SUPUESTO QUE SI- grito emocionada tomando a Jack de la camisa y dándole un apasionado beso

Anna: awwww ¿POR QUE NO ERES ASI KRISTOFF?- grito dándole un golpe en el brazo al rubio

Susan: Jack y Elsa, consíganse un hotel, ESTO ES UN PARQUE- inmediatamente se separaron

Jack: es una gran idea es mas…- fue interrumpido por Elsa

Elsa: Jack Frost, ya te he dicho que nada de perversiones ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?

Merida: disculpen por interrumpirlos pero ¿no sería más conveniente hablar en privado?

Elsa: cuando Hans y tu tienen sus arranques de ira nadie se queja

Merida: pero nos reconciliamos a solas

Hipo: peor tantito, cuando estas en público tienes prohibidas hacer ciertas cosas, y en privado puedes hacer lo que se te de la gana, y todos saben a que me refiero- Merida y Hans se pusieron rojos por el comentario de Hipo

Rapunzel: bueno pero ¿Qué vamos hacer después de la graduación?

Miri: es cierto, tal vez nunca volvamos estar juntos

Jack: tranquilos eso no pasara

Hipo: ¿cómo lo sabes?

Jack: simplemente lo se

Llego el día de la graduación todos felices de haber recibido sus diplomas tomándose fotos o compartiendo momentos inolvidables entre ellos, el grupo de amigos fue hacia un restaurante no muy lejos todos conversaban cómodamente, recordando momentos de competencia, concursos que habían ganado después a una feria no muy lejos, jugaban, subían a juegos mecánicos y se divertían; pasaron los meses en una casa hermosa habia un esmoquin muy formal mientras que en una mansión un hermoso vestido blanco, con ocho mujeres vestidas con vestidos azules poniendo en orden a la rubia platinada preparándola para la gran fiesta que habría ese mismo día todas halagándola Elsa y Jack se encontrarían en un salón muy elegante, ambos llegaron era el gran momento de los dos, ninguno pensó con quien se iba a casar, la competencia a pasado y muchos han comprendido que no importa quien gane, mientras este con vida y juntos, todo es posible, y que la verdadera amistad no tiene barreras, los verdaderos amigos están ahí siempre sin importar nada, ambos ya estaban en el gran salón les dieron los anillos

Jack: prometo amarte, respetarte, apoyarte en la salud y enfermedad, mantenerte, pero te amare con alma y corazón- mientras ponía el anillo con una hermoso copo de nieve con la inicial de Elsa "E"

Elsa: yo prometo apoyarte en las buenas y en las malas, además de la salud y enfermedad, respetarte además de amarte con alma y corazón- mientras ponía el hermoso anillo de copo de nieve pero de un azul mas oscuro con la inicial de Jack "J"

Un hombre de traje muy formal seriamente dijo "jamás separe el hombre lo que ha unido Dios", comenzó la fiesta todos comían felices, hubo varias proposiciones de matrimonio, como la de Kristoff y Anna, Eugene y Rapunzel, Hipo y Astrid y Hans y Merida, festejaban y bailaban como si toda la vida hubieran sido amigos, aunque fue lo contrario, quedo en el pasado y no pensaban en el futuro, ellos lograron comprender que "el ayer es historia, el mañana es un misterio, pero el hoy es un obsequio, por eso se llama presente"

FIN


	18. Nota de Autora

Si lo se, me aparecí muy de repente quizás ahora se estén preguntando el porque... esto es adictivo pero no cuando lo haces como yo lo solía hacer... me di cuenta de que mi manera de escribir y organizarme solo me traía problemas, y adivinen... finalmente me mandaron al psicólogo, estas ultimas semanas eh estado mas tranquila, y el psicólogo no es precisamente porque este loca (aunque si lo este) si no para sacar todo lo que llevas dentro... y debo decir que sirve de mucho. Ademas de que pues... ha sido un poquito difícil, Katy que aun estuvo aquí junto con Luis me dijeron una noticia terrible que ni siquiera quiero mencionar-ademas creo que ya saben de que se trata- y solo espero que no sea verdad y jamas los olvide, siempre los recuerdo... especialmente por que me recomendaron un libro y lo compre este se llama "Fangirl" y ya se imaginan de que trata... y me recuerda a todos cada vez que lo veo...quiero pedir disculpas por mi ataque de volverme una odiosa, rencorosa, egoísta y asquerosamente amargada escritora de fics... pero creo que he vuelto, ahora me siento mucho mejor.Y respecto a los fics ya no subiré mil a la vez como antes, solo subiré uno cuando acabe otro y así

Y si están pasando por una situación difícil, no se rindan... por mas que la oscuridad quiera invadir siempre habrá un poco de luz, y si alguien se interpone en su camino... no dejen que otra persona arruine a todo aquello que aman, lo peor que podemos hacer es rendirnos. Es hora de enseñarle al mundo algo nuevo nunca antes visto... no dejemos que otras personas nos intimiden, recuerda... cuando te hagan algo habla, si no entiende grita, y si no entiende no te rindas o esa persona seguirá hasta hacerte la vida callado es lo peor que puedes hacer. Se seguro de ti mismo, y los demás no te verán como un punto fácil, ¿de quien quieres ser? el hombre que es cenado por el tigre, o el hombre que logra domar el tigre? tu decides, el tigre es el mundo ¿dejas que te coma... o lo domas? no dejes que el mundo te coma, tu doma al mundo. Vivimos, buscamos, aprendemos, soñamos, sentimos... amamos, aunque pasemos por eso miles de veces seguimos tropezando... pero también nos levantamos... si llegamos al éxito o no depende de nosotros

ATTE.

_Mixer1927_


End file.
